


Hayd en Sik

by bhundredloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Romance, Swearing, exo filipino fic, exo tagalog fic, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhundredloey/pseuds/bhundredloey
Summary: kung saan si baekhyun ay may incurable disease called “inom kalimot syndrome”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time writing for NaritoKami and my first time i put some work on a story in Tagalog! sorry dear prompter! for swearing and basta, drink responsibly talaga! i’m pretty sure this might not be what you had in mind. pero i do still hope you don't mind the twists i made to the prompt. bilang tamad at gulat na super lapit na ng deadline, hindi ko na naintindi pa ang iba :( isa pa, rushed ang dulo :( ipagpaumanhin!
> 
> un-betaed. mga sis, please, i wrote this hastily like one week before the deadline na kaya MA, I’M SORRY MA FOR MY INABILITY TO MAKE GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT SENTENCES, FOR ANY TYPOS AND EVERYTHING NA MAPAPANSIN MO, MA. kidding aside, still sana ma-appreciate kahit bara-bara lang. lmao. enjoy!

...

 

 

 

 

  
_finally! yes! tapos na rin ang senior high grad and sobrang happy ng lahat—well, okay,_ except _sa ibang namo-mroblema kung pa’no nila maitataguyod ang college. masaya ang iba dahil 'di pa sila tinatamaan ng realidad na naghihintay pa ang ilang years sa kolehiyo. pero para sa mag-bff na 'to, hindi talaga ito ang right day and right time para magmukmok sa ideyang 'di pa tapos ang paghihirap nila. susulitin na nila lahat ng pagsisisi bukas kaya pagkatapos makatanggap ng diploma at magpapicture kung kani-kanino ay agad na silang nagbook sa grab. hindi na sila kinuwestiyon pa ng parents nila dahil surely at this point they're grown up enough to handle themselves now._

 

_“jongdae gago ka ba? this is too far na from my house, pa'no ako makakauwi nito?” hindi pa nga nakakababa pero ito na agad ang naging rant ni baekhyun._

_“ha? kung kelan we’re here na at magbabayad na 'ko ng almost 400php kay kuya? kanina ang kj mo lang e, ngayon oa mo na! isa pa, ilang months na lang and we're going to be living under the same roof. stop being a pussy,” then jongdae pushed him aside upang siya naman daw ang makababa._

_nasa makati sila ngayon dahil na rin gusto nilang sulitin ang last allowance na ibinigay ng parents nila sa highschool. sa twitter nalaman ng dalawa na magsa-sama sama ang paborito nilang mga banda sa isang lugar, sa isang music bar, kaya naman hindi na nag-dalawang isip pa si jongdae- oo, si jongdae lang._

 

 

_“so sa'n ba tayo pu-pwesto?”_

_“okay ka lang? syempre sa harap para sulit binayad natin.” kahit marami-rami na ang mga tao ay karag niya ang braso ni jongdae at nakipag siksikan papunta sa harap. hahampasin sana niya ang kamay ni baekhyun pero sa ibang braso dumapo ang palad niya._

_“omg, sorry!”_

_“gago ka! nahampas ko tuloy si kuya. hihilain ko 'yang buhok mo sa taas at sa baba 'pag 'di mo pa ako binitawan.” pinakawalan ni baekhyun ang braso nito't sabay irap sa kanya. maya-maya pa'y tumawa na para bang sila lang ang nakakuha ng slot sa event._

_“shit, ang funny ng face mo kanina. sobrang priceless at—fucking ouch!” agad niyang hinimas ang tuktok na hinigit higit ni jongdae._

_kung wala lang mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila ay paniguradong nilampaso din ni jongdae ang sahig katatawa sa naging reaction nito. gaganti pa sana si baekhyun pero narinig na nila ang voice ng mc._

_“wow, jam-packed tonight ha. hm, interesting and i’m sure inabangan niyo talaga itong gabing 'to, right? ok so without further ado, here’s our first band to perform tonight!” naging wild na ang crowd. handa nang enjoy-in ang mga tutugtog na banda sa harapan nila._

 

 

   
_“one more!” iniabot niya ang red cup papunta sa kaibigan na hawak ang two bottles of stoli razberi. pero hindi pa nakakainom si baekhyun. sinusuri kasi niya ang mga boteng hawak-hawak ngayon. takang-taka siya kung paano, kanino, at saan nakuha ng kaibigan ang mga alak, kasama na rin ang pampulutang sisig. dahil kahit pagsamahin niya ang perang hawak nila ngayon, hindi talaga nila afford ang isang bote nito._

_puno siya ng pagtataka. siya lang naman ang kasama ni jongdae kanina pero paanong nakahanap ito ng mga bagong kaibigan._

_“ha, i can read your mind baek! tagal mo kasi sa restroom e nag poo-poo ka ba? anyway, wala ka kasi nung in-approach ako at binigay sa'kin 'to ni kuyang nahampas ko earlier. biruin mo 'yun, tayo na nga nakapamerwisyo siya pa nagbigay sa'tin ng mga 'to. wait, can you pass me that bottle na? hindi 'yan mga etits para ma-curious ka.”_

 

_positive. may tama na agad si jongdae._

 

_“aha, not yet. grabe ka naman sa’kin, bilis na tikim ka na nito.”_

_“pass muna,” jongdae sighed at napaisip kung ano ang puwedeng sabihin para mapa-oo ang kaibigan._

_“ok so ganito, remember three months ago? our upcat result?” he saw na inangat nito ang tingin sa direction niya._

_“remember na hindi man lang tayo naging happy kasi may thesis pa tayong kailangan depensahan before?” baekhyun only nodded. nilalasap pa rin ang sisig._

_“baek, upd, dream school! time to celebrate, ano ba!” his voice was slightly shaken when he watched baekhyun munched his food. his chubby cheeks were too distracting talaga, puta._

_baekhyun swallowed his food and scoffed a little, “k, fine.” at nakangising inabot ulit ni jongdae ang red cup na malugod namang tinanggap ni baekhyun. success ang plano niya._

 

_“baekhyun byun, enough na. sobrang wasted ka na.”_

_“ba't ikaw hindi? no, wasted lang. can you please erase the word na 'sobra'? at sino nag sabing kayo lang dapat happy? magwalwal? makainom? wala. so akin na 'yan, give it back to me.” pilit na kinukuha ni baekhyun kay jongdae ang boteng tinataas para hindi niya maabot. nahihilo lang siya pero matino pa naman siya mag-isip. matino pa nga ba?_

 

_“nope, last na 'yun hoy. maawa ka naman sa maguuwi sa'yo.”_

_“fine, fuck you, bye!”_

_“sa'n ka pupunta hoy!”_

_“cr! o baka gusto mong ikaw pa magpagpag ng ano ko?”_

_“tangina, kadiri! bilisan mo, iwanan kita dito.”_

 

 

_iika-ikang naglakad si baekhyun papuntang cr. akmang itutulak na sana ang pinto ng biglang bumukas ito dahilan para mawalan siya ng balance._

_“hey, you alright?”_

_baekhyun felt goosebumps all over his body when those words escaped sa labi ng lalaki. he blinked because that just felt right and that was what he wanted. ang malapit na bibig nito sa tenga niya._ ay tangina, no...

 _“i-i’m.. yes.. i’m okay.” umatras si baekhyun sa kapit nito sa mga braso niya at i_ _sinandal ang katawan sa gilid. nahihilo pa rin siya at lalo pang nahihilo dahil sa presensiya ng lalaking kaharap niya._

 _“but you look like you just finished drinking something_ _though, tara hatid na kita sa labas.” pinulupot niya muli ang mga daliri sa braso nito na dali-dali namang tinabig ni baekhyun._

_“don’t! don’t touch me! sinabihan ba kita? back off, magc-cr ako!” itinulak niya ang lalaki palabas at pumasok sa isang cubicle. ibininaba lang ang toilet lid, naupo't inilagay ang ulo sa dalawang kamay. hindi siya gano'n. wala sa ugali niya ang pagiging barubal. kung hindi lang sa parang init na nanggaling sa mga kamay niya. he really didn’t expect it to be like this. it felt like it was burning his skin._

_“tangina, totoo ba 'yun? what’s happening? bakit ang init? gago byun, kumalma ka baka lasing ka lang talaga. ah puta,” ginulo niya ang buhok sabay stomp ng paa sa tiles. wrong move. dahil sa sobrang hilo'y nawalan ulit siya ng balance, tumama ang ulo sa gilid at dumulas ang katawan pababa ng sahig._

_dahil sa nagawa niyang ingay ay biglang bumukas ang cubicle door at iniluwa ang lalaki kanina._

_“shit! naririnig mo ba 'ko?” then there goes his heart... mainit pero tinatapik nito ang right side ng face niya. half of him wants to run but the other half just wants to freeze. currently wala siyang magawa, masakit ang ulo niya at tripleng hilo na ang nararamdaman niya. nakita na lang niya ang sarili na nakasandal sa wall near the small sink._

_baekhyun is now sniffling, using the back of his hand to wipe off his face. hindi niya alam ba’t siya naiyak. the man chuckles and stops him from doing it, pulling out of his pocket the handkerchief bago binasa sa faucet and uses it to carefully clean baekhyun's face._

_“how are you feeling? here, don’t move.”_ puta, be still my heart _. sa isip ni baekhyun habang bahagyang pinupunasan ng lalaki ang mukhang ginagastusan ni baekhyun ng libo-libo._

_at doon nagkaroon ng kakaibang strength si baekhyun para itigil niya ang ginagawa sa mukha._

_“hey! teka... that’s dirty! don’t put it on my face, please... i mean.. what’s the point of buying the whole line of glossier skincare products kung iru-rub mo lang 'yan on my face, right...? eerrnnmm..” tawa lang ulit ang naisagot nito while still ang pagpunas sa mukha at pagpisil na rin both of his cheeks. may pagkakataong ibinabaling nito ang ulo ni baekhyun pakaliwa't kanan._

 

 _“you’re too cute! ah, what did the world ever do to deserve someone like you?_  
_it might be a little hasty, but i think i like you.”_

 

_“don’t... please...”_

_“hmm?”_

_“'wag! 'yung ulo ko, gago! nakakahilo!”_

_“your head, what?”_

_“i’m... i want t-to... vo—”_

 

_hindi na niya nabuo pa ang sinabi. at sa mga oras din na 'yon, wala na siyang mukhang maiharap sa lalaking aksidente niyang nasukahan._

 

 

 

 

  
...

 

 

 

 

  
“stop grinning, you look funny. nakakasira ng araw,” baekhyun glared at the man, his fists clenched. ayaw na ayaw niya kasing papasok ang boses nito sa mga tenga niya. lalo pa't puro pangaasar at pangiinsulto lamang tungkol sa kanya ang mga sinasabi nito.

“really? katatapos mo lang sa org event niyo pero 'yan lang kaya mong sabihin mo sa'kin? sehun, totoo ba ‘to? ha chanyeol, totoo ka ba?” sehun just shrugged a shoulder sabay upo sa harapan niya.

“why? ano bang gusto mong marinig sa'kin na cute ka? na napaka-cute mo?”

“yep, ganyan nga,” sabay kuha ni baekhyun sa thick cut fries na tinake-out niya pa from frankie's.

“shut up, are you even listening to yourself? and hindi ka pa ba nasanay na mainit lagi dugo ko pagdating sa'yo?”

“you shut up too. i can sense it. the feeling’s mutual, don’t worry. napaka mabunganga mo kasi. unfortunately, masakit na siya rito,” sabay turo ni baekhyun sa magkabila niyang tenga. hindi maganda ang sagot nito para kay chanyeol kaya ibinagsak niya ng sadya ang backpack sa table.

“okay, tama na. senior na kayo pero kung magasaran, para paring mga isip bata.”

“isip bata ka rin naman.”

“ _tangina mo,_ ”

“anyways, hayaan niyo muna akong galawin 'tong cheesecake ko? bago kayo magpatayan ulit d'yan? bro, let’s eat muna? at dahil na baba mo na 'yang bag mo, i-order mo pa ako ng americano doon. bilis.”

“wala pang fifteen seconds since minura mo 'ko, ta's ngayon uutusan mo 'ko?”

“bilis na, sasabat pa.” hanep makautos ang bunso ng barkada pero walang bagay o pagkain na hindi nito nakukuha kaya bumalik ulit sa counter si chanyeol.

nang makaalis ito ay halos mamilipit naman si baekhyun. sehun rested his chin on his palm and stared intently at baekhyun na nags-sip ng iced coffee.

“what?” inaamin niyang kinakabahan siya ngunit hindi siya pinalaking may takot sa nakababata.

“what, what?” talagang hinahamon siya ni sehun.

“if you’re going to say something, spill it. i’m very impatient, alam mo 'yan.” nakita niyang nagpipigil ito ng tawa kaya sinamaan niya ito ng tingin.

“very impatient huh?”

“you’re full of shit, sehun nathaniel oh.” at hindi na nito napigilan ang pagtawa. malakas, nakaririndi, pero ilang segundo lang ang itinagal. naging seryoso ulit ang expression ng mukha.

“it’s been three years, baekhyun.”

“anong tatlong taon na?” napakunot siya ng noo, pilit na binabalikan sa isip kung ano ang nangyari three years ago. pero wala.

“sehun, what happened three years ago?”

“wow, hindi ka na maka-alala?”

“e kung 'di ka kasi nagfi-feeling bilang prof tuwing may quiz d'yan edi sana may idea na 'ko now 'di ba?”

“e bakit ang iinit ng mga ulo niyo? para kayong mga tanga, sarap niyong bigyan ng tag-isang kutsilyo, sa totoo lang. o kaya dapat sinapak mo na lang sa mukha para matapos na.”

“kung pwede lang talaga, matagal ko na tinira mukha nya'n. pero okay, ano ba kasing nangyari?”

“um, ano lang, i just wanna remind you that three years ago pa since nung nagsimula ang love quarrel niyo ni chanyeol. hindi pa ba kayo nagkakaayos?”

“sehun?”

“yes?”

“ang gago mo talaga.” tumawa lang ulit ang arki major bago sinipa nito ang paanan niya sa ilalim ng table.

 

 

 

“what? mas nakakatuwa pa kayang kasama si junmyeon kesa sa kanya and that’s a big fat fact.” ok, ouch.

“wow! nagsalita ang masarap kasama! bakit sa tingin mo ba papapatulan kang samahan ni kuya jun? oh c’mon, itulog mo na lang 'yan dahil type niya 'yung may kakwenta-kwenta kasama. at hindi ikaw 'yon”

“excuse me? kung meron mang karespe-respeto dito hindi ikaw 'yo—”

hindi naituloy ni chanyeol ang pangaasar dahil kay jongdae na kumaripas ng takbo papalapit sa table nila.

“BAEK! emergency!”

“jongdae? bakit?” napatayo sa kinauupuan si baekhyun para salubungin ang nagpapanic na kaibigan.

“kyungsoo called! may emergency sa gawa mo, kumalat 'yung—”

“oh my god, dugo't pawis inalay ko sa gawang 'yun. kapag may nangyaring 'di ko nagustuhan, yari sila sa'kin.”

“lol,” ang huli niyang narinig kay chanyeol pero hindi na niya nagawa pang alalahanin nang tumakbo na siya papalabas ng sb.

hindi na siya nag-dalawang isip pa na sumabit sa ikot. alam niyang matatagalan pa siya pag pinairal niya lang ang pag-iinarte. pagkababa'y lakad takbo lang ang ginagawa upang 'di siya mapagod at ma-badtrip sa haharaping gulo.

nakita ni baekhyun na may nagaabang kyungsoo sa harap ng CFA building. nakita niya rin na mahigpit ang grip nito sa phone na ipinantawag kay jongdae.

 

“TANGA KA BA? why're you not answering your goddamn phone ba?” damang dama niya ang pagkainis nito kaya inirapan niya lang ito at nagtuloy tuloy sa loob ng building.

 

“kyungja, WHERE’S MY FUCKING ARTWORK?” halos mabalibag na ni baekhyun ang bag nang makitang hindi nakasandal sa pader ng room nila ito.

“hindi mo kasi ako pinatapos, sundan mo 'ko.”

“and why would i?” baekhyun almost whined like a seven years old kid.

“susundan mo 'ko o uulitin mo sa simula ang gawa mo sa klase ni mrs. h?”

nagpintig ang tenga niya sa initial ng prof nila. mabait naman ito pero strikta pagdating sa deadline. agad siyang tumayo at sinundan si kyungsoo. pero tumigil ito sa gilid ng hallway at kinuha ang bag at...ang gawa niya?

“kyungja, ba't nandito gamit natin?”

“may nagharutan kasi sa loob na kala mo nasa hs—ay no, actually mga walang dilig. yep, nadamay gawa mo. unfortunately, nakasagutan ko sila so our dear prof kicked us out of our room. i think worth it naman since she gave them minus points for your ruined work. it's supposed to be an artwork but it’s ruined so now it’s only a work. pero alam mo, ewan ko ba kung ano pumapasok sa isip mo't—”

“TEKA, ANO?”

“—nilalagay mo lang kung saan gawa mo kaya karma na siguro 'to sa'yo kaya madala ka na ngayon, please.” at tinanggal niya ang white cloth na nagsisilbing pantakip sa gawa ni baekhyun.

“oh! um... i've been working out really well kasi so i decided to treat myself a little bit sa may—oh wow, tangina...”

“i know right. may bawas points na sila, don’t worry.” pero napangiwi pa rin siya sa naging lagay ng ginawa niya.

“kyungja, hindi pa rin ayos 'yun.”

“e ikaw lang naman kasi inaantay ko. tutulungan kita ayusin 'yan. i’ll also lend you some of my gouache paints.”

“really?” baekhyun’s kind of teary eyed sa nangyayari ngayon dahil minsan lang si kyungsoo bumait at tumulong sa kanya. at kaysa maghanap pa ng ibang pwesto, mas pinili ng dalawa na 'wag na umalis sa kinatitirikan nila parehas. kailangan na nilang habulin ang deadline.

 

 

“o, bakit kanina ka pa tameme d'yan?” kyungsoo asked, habang pinapatuyo ang ibang mga paint brush sa isang garapon.

“if i ever stare off it's because i’m thinking of why chanyeol always come at me with some shit like i'm not going to snap back or like kung bakit ba ang hard niya sa’kin.”

“ah, i guess enemies... with benefits?”

"what..." baekhyun breathed out in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

“i mean, he’s your ka-fubu na? gano'n? kasi _hard_ —”

“the fuck are you saying...”

“na kayo na ni chanyeol?”

“no... what the fuck?”

“fubu?” one of these days baekhyun’s going to have a break down and shave his hair off dahil kay kyungsoo.

“mas lalong hindi! puta, ano bang pinagsasasabi mo kyungsoo do? no, hindi kami at mas lalong hindi ko siya inaano. no thanks. iniisip ko lang kasi na bakit ayaw niya magsorry sa’kin since siya naman nauna three years ago. magbabarkada kasi lahat, kaibigan ko naman mga kaibigan niya. pero bakit iba siya kumilos pagdating sa'kin? na para bang ako na lang lagi may sala kung bakit nalulukot plates niya. 'yan, 'yan ang ibig kong sabihin. okay na?”

he laughed at baekhyun for a solid two minutes, pero tingin ni baekhyun ay wala naman talagang nakakatawa sa sinabi niya. nang maka-recover ay pinunasan ang luha na nakawala dahil sa pagtawa. ay iba.

“first of all, bakit ayaw mo siyang tanungin sa reason niya kung bakit para pa rin kayong mga aso’t pusa sa tuwing nagkakasalubong landas niyo?”

“kyungja naman, ikaw na may sabi na para kaming aso’t pusa. pa’no ko siya matatanong?”

“be honest baekhyun ha, pa'no ba kasi kayo umabot sa ganito?”

“basta ‘yung scene sa sb, that’s it. kaya 'yung chance na maging close kami? it vanished into thin air, _poof_ , parang uno.”

“sana naman magkaroon kayo ng conversation for longer than five minutes without wanting to rip each others throat out, 'no?”

“panalangin ko rin 'yan—'yon! finally!”

tumayo at pinagpag niya ang likuran ng suot niyang jeans sabay unat ng mga kamay paitaas. tapos na rin siya sa wakas sa pag ulit ng mga kulay sa gawa niya. buhay na ulit ang itsura nito. at gusto niya ring sabunutan ang mga umalipusta sa pinaghirapan niya. pero medyo ayos din naman sa kanya na nagkabawas points sila. ha! buti nga.

“baek, check mo ang gc. now.” ginawa ang sinabi ni kyungsoo at nag-scroll up dahil marami-rami na rin ang messages dito.

 

 

 **osh** : yo,,, pack ur shits guys

 **osh** : atin ang shercon this weekend

 **nini** : yoooo ily my dude my bro my loml

 **osh** : nah u don’t

 **jd** : HOY hshdhdsh anong meron?

 **osh** : wala lang. ayaw mo ba?

 **jd** : so kailan pa inaayawan ang grasya?

 **osh** : good

  
_Thursday 5:10 PM_

 

  
...

 

 

 **kyungja** : amazing. g

 **bhundred** : ggggg

 **loey** : luh, no

 **bhundred** : luh, kausap ka?

 **jd** : HHHNn hanggang dito ganyan pa rin kayo? ibawas niyo naman ang gc sa lugar kung saan kayo nagbubuntalan uTANG. NA. LOOB

 **bhundred** : jongdae's right✔

 **loey** : lmao lOser

  
_Thursday 5:56 PM_

 

 

“kyungsoo, pigilan mo 'ko, i’m legit gonna castrate this fucker.”

“chill, ang mahalaga naka-abot tayo sa deadline at magshe-shercon tayo para mag-saya.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“CHANYEOL, MAKINIG KA! sa backseat siya sasakay hindi naman sa mga hita mo. ikaw din naman magd-drive, so anong point ng pagiinaso mo?”

“look jongdae, okay lang talaga. magco-commute na lang ako.” pilit na sumasawsaw si baekhyun sa usapan nila ni chanyeol habang bina-balance sa kamay ang bag na dala. ayaw kasi siya pasakayin ni chanyeol sa fortuner niya.

“commute?”

“oo chanyeol, commute! magco-commute siya once na magmatigas ka pa ulit katulad niyang tite mo. tandaan mong tayo na lang ang huling batch papuntang batangas. tapos hahayaan mo pa siyang bumyahe mag-isa? please! this is not the right time para mag gantihan!” napaka baboy ng bibig at gustong gusto humalakhak ni baekhyun pero this is not the right time too.

“fine.” baekhyun blinked for a couple of times, trying to comprehend what he said.

“thank you.” nakita niyang mabilis na pumasok na ito sa loob ng sasakyan. jongdae drag him na rin upang maka-byahe na sila.

 

 

ipinark ni chanyeol ang sasakyan kahilera ng ibang sasakyan ng barkada. nakita nila doon ang kay sehun, jongin at yixing. he groaned nang maalalang hindi sila pumayag sa idea niyang mag-arkila na lang ng uv van upang sabay-sabay na sila makarating. he was about to strangle someone too matapos maalala ang sinabi ni jongdae na, “oh my god! may tag-isang sasakyan naman para sa bawat sub-unit ng barkada. utak chanyeol, utak! nasaan?!”

 

“ang sketchy ha, bakit kasama natin sa upd 'yang si sehun. ikaw din chanyeol. pati na rin si jongin. what a bunch of fucking posers.”

“ano naman? wala ka naman magagawa kung gustong patunayan ni sehun na hindi siya sutil. ikaw nga makakita ng higaan, tanggal na sa utak lahat ng deadlines.”

“isa kang taga-kalat ng fake news, bwiset.” pagkababa ni jongdae ay sinalubong agad siya ni minseok na halatang hinintay talaga siyang makarating dito.

si minseok ang nagturo papunta kung saan sila mag s-stay. sa sobrang lawak kasi ng resort nila sehun, you need to get a resort map upang maayos mong malibot ang loob.

nakita niyang nauunang maglakad ang dalawa habang pinaglalaruan ni minseok ang kanang kamay ni jongdae. ang relasyon nila'y patuloy pa rin pala na matibay kahit magtatatlong taon na silang magkasama. okay, sila na may kalandian.

 

 

 

  
“fuck, please naman, kahit dito lang, 'wag niyo na ilagay 'yan malapit sa nakikita ng mga mata ko. ako na ang mag so-solo sa isang kwarto.” rinig niyang pagmamakaawa ni chanyeol.

“sorry bro, one cabin lang ang ipinagkaloob sa atin ni mama e. marami-rami tayo kahit eight pax lang ang kaya, so dalawahan talaga sa isang room. and dahil kayo ni baek ang wala pang room, kayo na lang ang mag-share. but uy, walang bahid naman ng malisya 'to ha.” nakita nilang napasapo ito ng noo sa narinig na balita. at halatang nagpipiit na naman ng tawa si sehun. aba gago 'to ah, mukhang plinano lahat.

“o, walang maglalampungan ha, baek.” bulong sa kanya ni jongdae kaya hinampas ni baekhyun ang likod ng ulo nito, “issue ka ha.”

 

nauna nang pumasok si baekhyun sa magsisilbing room nila ni chanyeol. pagkatapos kasi nitong mapasapo ng noo ay nagsabi siyang kailangan niya muna ng malinis na hangin before how his life is going to be toxic in the next few days. ang gago rin talaga. pero imbis na magpahinga'y he decided na magpalit na rin ng rash guard and boardshorts.

sa paglalakad niya ay nakita niya ang iba sa barkada na mga lumalangoy na. mga sabik na sabik na magpalamig ng katawan. gusto niya na rin gumaan ang pakiramdam kaya pinili niya ang pool malapit sa pinaglalanguyan nila jongin at kyungsoo. oo, mas pinili niyang mag solo sa isang huge pool than to be a damn third-wheel. marami ang puwede maging option, kahit tag-iisa pa sila ay walang problema. panigurado rin naman na may ginagawang milagro ang mga nagso-solong mga magjowa sa barkada. at ayaw na nito ni baekhyun masaksihan pa.

 

 

matapos mapagod after only twenty minuntes of swimming, he leans against the wall in the pool and rests his arms on the edge. pero nang mapansing nakaharap pala siya sa magandang view ng taal lake ay napangiti at sinimulan ang isa sa kantang unang pumasok sa isip niya.

 

 

 _oh my love_  
_did they tell you_  
_just how long a time_  
_it took for me to get to you_  
_and when the world_  
_said it's impossible_  
_said it's improbable_  
_the chances of me finding you_

 

 _but nobody knows_  
_how we go_  
_when we are alone_  
_it's like we're home_

 

_huh?_

 

 

hindi na niya pinang-abot sa chorus ang pagkanta at mabilis na tumingin sa mga punong nasa likuran niya. he felt that. ramdam niya na may sumasabay sa pagkanta niya ngayon-ngayon lang. deja vu. pamilyar ang lahat sa kanya, pero hindi niya mapunto ng tama. tumayo siya at naglakad sa direksyon kung saan alam niyang may nagmamatiyag sa kanya. pero walang tao.

hindi niya alam sa sarili kung bakit una niyang naramdaman matapos makitang walang tao ay pagkalungkot. no, hindi siya natatakot dahil alam niyang tao rin ang kasabay niya. pero dahil magga-gabi na'y isinantabi niya ang ideyang hanapin pa ang taong 'yun. iniisip niya na lang na baka si kyungsoo o si jongdae lang ang nangti-trip sa kanya.

 

“baek! kung magc-cr ka, 'wag sa puno!”

“fuck you!” sa sobrang tawa ni jongdae ay napahawak pa ito sa tuhod niya. _tangina talaga nito._

_at tangina rin kasi hindi si jongdae ang nang-trip sa kanya._

“anyway, balik na raw tayo, dinner time na kasi. magse-set din yata sila sehun ng bonfire sa labas ng cabin kahit na that’s bawal.”

“wow, kala mo talaga.”

“sinabi mo pa. dami nilang pautot, planado lahat. wala tayong palag baks.”

 

 

 

  
“ilapag mo 'yung table cloth! we’re gonna play spin the bottle!” bulyaw ni jongdae habang hawak ang gsm blue, pomelo flavor.

“spin the bottle pero may laman 'yang bote mo? ano, tanga lang?”

“dahil extra ako at para may twist ang game, kahit pa may laman 'to ay ito ang gagamitin natin!” kinuha ni kyungsoo ang bote kay jongdae.

“jongdae, it’s a bit heavy and alam mong unfair ang ikot nito. asan ang utak? pinalamig mo na rin ba sa pool?” pinagtutulungan ako ng mga bading, pero papadaig ba 'ko? syempre hindi, ganda ako e.

“'wag nga kayo masyadong advanced mag-isip, natatanga kayo e! kaya nga may twist 'di ba? tsaka 'di naman pang-tanga 'yung lakas ng ikot na gagawin dito e. relax naman.”

“basic as fuck but go, naka-set na 'yung tela. simulan niyo na mga adik.”

 

 

sa ika-siyam na ikot ng bote naging taya si sehun. and jongin smirked dahil siya ang nakatoka ngayon kung ano ang ipapagawa sa taya. both sa truth or dare ay may naka-reserba na. pero wala pang sinasabi si jongin ay nagsalita na si sehun.

“truth.” napahinto ang kalahati sa barkada dahil hindi nila inakalang ito ang pinili niya maging parusa. they thought iiwasan nito ang truth. alam din ng lahat kung ano ang magiging tanong ni jongin at tila ba si sehun na ang pinaka strong that night, para sa buong barkada. isang maging sagot lang nito sa tanong ni jongin ay may kalinawan na ang lahat sakanila.

“mahal mo pa ba?” at para naging larong basketball ang senaryo nila ngayon. lahat ay nagpipigil ng hininga.

“oo naman, mahal na mahal.”

ilang segundong naging tahimik ang atmosphere sa grupo. at binasag na lang ulit ito ni jongdae.

“OKAY, WOW, HAHA KAYA NIYO 'YON? HINDI DIBA? SYEMPRE ANG BUNSO LANG NATIN ANG MAY PINAKAMAHABANG... patience... okay, sehun spin mo na ulit 'yung bote.”

matapos paikutin ni sehun ang bote ay naging taya na si jongdae kaya siya ang unang may hawak ng baso. he's finally going to have a taste of his own medicine. ang ani nga ni kyungsoo. paghahatian kasi ng mga taya ang laman ng bote nang walang chaser at kasali siya sa tatlong maghahati sa dare. tinuro niya sina chanyeol at baekhyun pero umayaw ito na sinalo naman ni sehun.

 

 

 

  
“o, sa mga okay pa d'yan at _umatras sa dare_ , drag their drunk asses back to their rooms.”

nagkanya-kanya nang buhat ang iba sa barkada sa mga nalasing ngunit naiwang nakahandusay malapit sa pool si chanyeol.

“teka uy, sino magaakyat dito? i mean he's almost dead from drinking too much gsm o,” wika ni baekhyun matapos makita ang kalagayaan ng isa. nakalubog na ang kamay at isang paa sa pool at wala na talaga ito sa wisyo.

“nakita mo na pa lang kawawa e tinitignan mo lang. buhatin mo na, tutal nagg-gym ka naman kaya kaya mo na 'yan.”

“mas mabigat pa 'to sa mga nili-lift ko sa gym,”

“'wag mo na gawing komplikado, kaladkarin mo na. bahala na kayo d'yan.” pumasok na si kyungsoo kaya dalawa na lang sila ni chanyeol sa labas. _tignan mo nga naman 'tong mga gagong 'to._

no choice siya ngayong gabi. panigurado namang sinadya nilang 'wag pansinin si chanyeol para siya na lang ang mag-asikaso rito.

“tangina, you’re a pig, alam mo 'yun?” medyo sinunod niya ang payo ni kyungsoo na kaladkarin ito.

“pasalamat ka kahit asshole ka, may puso pa rin akong gawin 'to sayo dahil kung hindi ay baka pinaglamayan ka na naming lahat sa tabi ng pool.” kahit alam niyang hindi sasagot ito ay patuloy pa rin siya. pahirapan ang lahat maski ang pagpasok sa kwarto kaya naman he literally threw chanyeol's body matapos makita ang kama sa gilid.

 

 

“chanyeol... bakit nga ba tayo ganito? bakit ba iba tabas ng dila mo sa'kin?

pero alam mo kahit ganyan ka, papalitan pa rin kita ng damit... look o, lusak ka na sa pawis.” marupok, sobrang rupok.

at hindi niya alam kung sa'ng direksyon siya titingin dahil maski jeans na suot nito ay hinubad niya. niya, oo, si baekhyun. naka-boxer naman ito kaya wala naman talagang problema. ang puso at ang maruming isip niya lang.

wala naman masamang tumingin 'di ba?

kaya ginawa niya ang naisip at tangina, woah sir, ang laki talaga ng gago, biceps na kasing taba ng mga hita niya- but _oops, syempre thighs ko pa rin winner kasi 'asset' ko 'to, walang makatatalo_. and saw those abs na slightly nagf-fade either kakainom or kakakain and _shet, dapat pala 'di ko 'to ginagalit, kayang kaya akong ibalibag at i-manhandle sa kama—_

kagat-kagat ang kamao, kumuha na lang ng damit na isusuot kay chanyeol. almost five minutes bago nasuotan ni baekhyun ng maayos na t-shirt at sweatpants ito. pero hindi pa rin humuhupa ang kabog ng dibdib niya. _puta, tumigil ka dudukutin kita._

 

 

 

 

  
...

 

 

 

 

  
_“gigil mo talaga ako jongdae kim, 'di ka talaga mahal ng mama mo.”_

_“sorry na baek! nagkayayaan lang talaga e syempre hindi ko rin mahindian. i'm so weak.”_

_“'wag ako gago, baka ikaw lang nang demonyo sa kanya. be thankful hindi ka sa harap ko nagpaalam kun'di nako malilintikan ka sa’king bakla ka.”_

_“wews, parang siya 'di bakla.”_

_“ANO?”_

_“lah, sabi ko ganda ka. kuya heechul just texted me, nauna na raw siya, wawa ka naman pala—WAIT LANG NAMAN KASI MINSEOK—so baek, 'gang dito na lang ha, ba-bye! mag-ingat sila sa’yo.”_

_“gago ka ah. sige, bahala kayo but make sure safe sex ha.”_

_“gag–” ayaw niya na makarinig pa ng mura mula kay jongdae kaya binabaan niya na ito ng tawag._

 

_ang buong pag aakala niya ay masayang matatapos ang araw niya dahil na rin sa sinabi ng kaibigan. buong pag aakala niya rin ay nasa loob pa ng fair sina jongdae at minseok kaya't nag-intay bago lumabas para hanapin sila._

_“ang saya-saya talaga puta,” sabay ang palo sa braso dahil sa mga lamok na feeling butterfly kung umaligid sa kanya. magwa-one hour na siya sa kinauupuan dahil walang nagawa si baekhyun. hindi na siya nakaabot pa dahil pagpatak ng twelve a.m ay closed na ang entrance. magmamaka-awa pa sana siya nang maalalang nagiisa na siya at wala nang babalikan pa sa loob. wala pa naman din sa plano niya ang umuwi kaya heto siya ngayon sa labas ng fair katabi ng mga halaman at nakikinig ng mga natitirang banda sa loob._

 

_pero halos atakahin siya sa puso nang makita niya sa peripheral vision niya na may papalapit sa kanyang lalaki. hindi niya pa ito binibigyan ng tingin dahil sa pinagaakalang snatcher ito ng gamit._

 

 _“hello, excuse me?”_   _shit, ang lalim ng boses i think snatcher nga 'to._

_hindi naman siya makahingi ng tulong sa kaibigan dahil iniisip niya na kapag inilabas niya ang phone ay biglaang hablutin pa ito sa kanya. he had an idea rin na magsisisigaw sa oval ng "mamser may holdaper!" pero wala pa naman ginagawang masama ang lalaki at ayaw niya na gumawa pa ng eskandalo._

_“um, not scared na makakuha ng sakit? pinapapak ka na nila o,”_  
_ang galing lang na may snatcher pa palang concern sa nanakawan nila ng gamit, thank kuya._

 _“haha sorry, mukhang sa’kin ka pa yata natatakot but chanyeol park nga pala.” sabay lahad ng palad sa harapan ni baekhyun._   _wait, what? ngayon lang ako nakakita ng snatcher na may gold na rolex sa kamay?? hindi ba ako na-orient na ganito na pala pormahan nila ngayon??_

 _ilang seconds niya pa tinitigan ang nakalahad na kamay bago tumingin sa mukha ng nag mamay-ari nito. then it hit him._  
_holyshit._

 

  
_“hello?”_

_“holyshit, TEKA.”_

_“uh, ayos ka lang ba?”_

_“NO! i mean YES i'm ok butbakitanggwapomonamangsnatcher.”_

_“what...? hinga ka muna.”_

_“yes, sorry.”_   _umayos ka, palagi mo nalang pinapahiya ‘yang sarili mo kapag may gwapo._

_“i'm baekhyun byun.”_

_“chanyeol park.”_

 

 _'di ko maintindihan_  
_ang nilalaman ng puso_  
_tuwing magkahawak ang ating kamay_

 

_matapos ang ilang minutong pagtayo at pagtitig sa isa't isa ay napagpasiyahan na nilang maupo sa malamok na tabi._

_“is it okay na samahan kita?”_

_“h-ha? yes naman pero hindi ka ba takot na papakin ka rin nila?”_ mukhang ang sarap mo eh. _binitawan na niya rin ang kamay na binigay sa kanya ni chanyeol bilang pormal na pagpapakilala._

_“nah, it’s okay since perfect place naman 'to para mapanood ko ang silent outside.”_

 

 _ikaw lamang sinta_  
_wala na kong hihingin pa_  
_wala na_

 

_hindi alam ni baekhyun kung sinasadya ba ng tadhana ang pagtugtog ng banda sa kanta na saktong sakto sa nararamdaman niya ngayon._

_muli niyang tiningnan ang lalaki from head to toe at- wow ang haba niya. napagtanto rin namang na wala siya talagang gagawing masama dahil bukod sa suot na nagliliwanag na rolex sa kanang kamay ay naka-black mlb yankees cap, air max 97, adidas trackpants at kulay lumot na t-shirt ito._   _ngayon_ _sabihin mo baekhyun, ito ba 'yung snatcher na gusto pa magnakaw ng phone mo? e mukhang ikaw pa yata ang nanakawan ng puso e. grabe siya, pinagpala na nga sa itsura at height pati ba naman sa buhay? ugh._

_pero natigil ang lahat ng puwedeng tumibok kay baekhyun nang sabayan ng katabi ang kantang kino-cover ng silent sanctuary sa loob._

 

  
_and you need to know_  
_you're the only one, alright alright_  
_and you need to know_  
_that you keep me up all night, all night_

 

  
_in that moment, parang kinakantahan ng langit ang dalawang tenga ni baekhyun. napapikit at mariin na pinakinggan ang boses na nanggagaling kay chanyeol. it feels like dinadala siya ng pagkanta nito sa mundong puno ng pag-ibig sa lalim pero maingat at malambing na boses. hindi na niya namalayan na nakikisabay siya sa pagkanta._

 

  
_oh, my heart hurts so good_  
_i love you, babe, so bad, so bad_

 

  
_“wow.” ang sabay nilang sabi._

_“sorry, nadala lang ako. idol ko kasi si lany and it seems like same naman tayo?” sabay ang tingin at ngiti kay baekhyun._

_“a, oo idol ko rin siya!” ang pabibong pagsang-ayon niya kahit hindi naman niya talaga ito kilala. naka-include kasi siya sa spotify favorite playlist ni jongdae. maganda naman, lalo na 'yung stripped version so familiar siya rito._

_“it was magic, thank you. actually, pwede na nga ilagay sa youtube as ilysb best cover e,” sabay tawa ng pagkagwapo-gwapo na ikinahina ng puso ni baekhyun._

_“pwede naman talaga ilagay!” at nasaksihan niya when chanyeol flipped his cap backward. hm, sarap._

_“so does that mean... payag kang gumawa ng cover song kasama ako?”_  
_wow, ang bilis ha pero yes payag na rin akong maging jowa mo._

 _“great! you don't need to worry na rin 'cause i have a mini private studio. ikaw at ako na lang ang kulang.”_  
_bahay at mga alagang aso na lang natin ang kulang hehe, tangina, ang bilis niya talaga._

 

_habang may mga bandang nagiging background music ay hindi nila namamalayan na ilang minuto o siguro, may isang oras na rin sila naguusap. parang nawala ang orasan sa dami ng topic na naungkat nila mula sa iba't ibang mga bagay. mula sa iniyakang corgi ni baekhyun hanggang sa lakas ng volume ng gadgets ni chanyeol. kung bibilangin din, meron nang 56 insect bites ang nakakalat sa naka-expose na balat ni baekhyun. dahil hindi nila inakala na magkakasundo sila sa maikiling oras, pakiramdam nila'y parang kay tagal na nila magkakilala. pero kung may tanong lang si chanyeol na hindi matanong-tanong dito, 'yun ay ang: 'hindi mo ba 'ko naaalala?'._

_natatakot? nahihiya?_ siguro. _pero mukhang hindi na rin e. siguro dahil na rin sa sobrang kalasingan nito noon. kaya desidido siyang hindi na muna ipapaalala ang the incident at b-side dahil baka mag-back out pa ito sa magandang takbo ng pagkakaibigan nila._

 

_“tutal you told me naman kung saan at anong unit number ang sa inyo. hatid na kita? 'yun ay kung wala ka na ibang agenda.”_

_pero ayaw pa ni baekhyun maghiwalay landas nila. after a few minutes, the light bulb on top of baekhyun's head turned on brightly._

_“say, are you up for some fun pa ba? timog sana but! may alam ako na mas maganda ang ambiance sa morato. ano, g?”_

_ngunit sino ba naman si chanyeol upang tumanggi sa alok nito?_

_“sure! ano place? set ko sa waze.”_

 

  
_“wait, b, hinay-hinay lang.” ang pagpapaalala ni chanyeol sa kasamang sinunod-sunod ang inom sa alak._  
_tangina,_ b _daw oh. wow, i feel so special na._ special hopia.

_at nakita ni chanyeol kung paano lumagok muli si baekhyun sa laman ng bote na tila ba may epekto sa kanya ang sinabi niya._

_“c'mon man! mauunahan pa yata kitang ubusin ‘tong bucket na 'to e, may isa pa o!” but the truth is... wala pa sa apat na san mig ang natutumba nito. ayaw niyang uminom ng marami dahil hirap din siyang kontrolin ang alak katulad ni baekhyun. at walang mag uuwi sa nagi-isang kasama niya kung sakali man._

_“so... when... ang collab natin?” there was also a slight slur sa word but hahayaan niya na muna hanggang sa kaya._

_“uh, you decide?”_

_“great! tomorrow na! what d'you think?” inilapit niya ang katawan at mukha kay chanyeol bilang panghikayat. nagitla si chanyeol sa lapit kaya lumayo siya ng onti sa kanya._

_naging awkward ang lagay sa mga sumunod na minuto sa kanilang dalawa, pero hindi na napansin ni chanyeol ang pagkadismaya sa mukha ni baekhyun._

_“i think alak na ang nagdadala sa'yo, b.” matapos niyang sabihin iyon ay tumawa lang ito at agad na kumuha sa bucket ng isa pang bote._

_“right, alak na nga...” walang anu-ano ay mabilis niyang tinungga ang nasa loob._  
_yikes, mukhang 'di niya ako bet ah. medyo umasa, medyo lang naman._

 

 

_natapos na ang inuman sesh nila ni baekhyun. naubos nila ang dalawang bucket pero mas nakarami ng inom ang taong inaalalayan niya ngayon palabas ng bar._

_“hey, chanyheol!”_

_“hmm?”_

_“alam mo ba lyricsh ng 'build me up buttercup'?” ngayon lang napansin ni chanyeol na nakatingin pala sa kanya si baekhyun kaya tango lang ang naisagot nito._

_“shungit mo naman!” hindi, hindi naman nagsusungit si chanyeol dito. pinapakalma niya lang ang puso niya. at kung para saan? hindi niya rin alam._

_“cheka, since conflicted ka sa sched ng collab ay now na natin gawin without the help of your mini studio! 'cause why not! ikaw na 'yung shecond voice ha? in three, two, one!”_

 

_makakatanggi pa ba siya?_

_“why do you build me up~”_

  
_“build me up,”_

  
_“buttercup, baby jush to let me down~”_

  
_“let me down,”_

  
_“and mesh me around. and then worst of all,”_

  
_“worst of all,”_

  
_“you never call, baby, when you shay you will,”_

  
_“say you will,”_

  
_“but i love you still, i need you~”_

  
_“i need you,”_

  
_“more than anyone, darling. you know that i have from the start. sho build me up buttercup, don't break my heart~”_

 

 

  
_ang cute, sobra, ang sarap niyang itabi, para sa'kin lang._

_ang boyfriend material niya, lord._

  
_“chanyeol, not yet! 'wag mo muna isara—” wala nang sumunod pa na salita when baekhyun vomited sa pagitan ng sidewalk at ng sasakyan niya._

_“fuck, not again...” at hindi na niya talaga alam ang gagawin nang umiyak na lang ito sa tabi niya._

_“i-i'm so sorry, please t-take me home...”_

 

 

 

  
_..._

 

 

 

 

  
lumabas si jongin mula sa shared room nila ni kyungsoo upang kumuha ng tubig at ng mangunguyang pagkain. nasa dulo ang tinutulugan nila kaya naman madadaanan niya ang iba pang room. napakunot ng noo nang makitang bukas ang pinto ng room nila chanyeol at baekhyun. dumungaw siya at nakitang nasa bungad na kama nakahilata si chanyeol at nakatalukbong naman ng comforter si baekhyun sa kabilang kama. nagkibit balikat at antok na naglakad papunta sa kusina.

natigil siya sa pagbaba ng huling baitang nang marinig ang kaluskos mula sa kitchen. panigurado siyang tulog na ang lahat dahil siya ang huling umakyat at nakatulog sa barkada. dahan-dahan lang siya upang hindi magambala kung ano man ang magagambala. sumilip sa pagitan ng pillar upang makita kung ano iyon. he saw a clear glass and a huge bowl na may lamang tubig sa ibabaw ng dining table. pero walang tao.

ilang minuto siyang nakatayo't nakasilip upang tignan kung may magbabago. mukhang uumagahin siya dahil wala namang nangyayari. kaya naman tutuloy na dapat siya sa loob nito nang mahagip ng mata ang paggalaw ng glass.

“ _shit, puta, wait, ano 'yun? oh my god ma, ayoko pa._ ” he whispered to himself, 'di na rin makaalis sa kinatatayuan. ilang minuto matapos 'yon ay biglang namatay na ang ilaw sa kusina.

parang naubos ang hangin sa baga niya sa nangyari kaya umatras na siya bago pa man marinig ang isa pang kaluskos. pero naabutan pa rin ng mga tenga niya ang ingay kaya halos halikan niya na ang sahig sa pag-akyat pabalik ng kwarto nila.

 

 

 

“soo, gising, soo!” inalog alog niya ang katawan nito pangdoble gising. kahit alam pa niyang masamang putulin ang tulog nito'y wala siyang magawa

“‘ni, parang awa mo na, 'wag mo 'kong alugin. tatalsik ka sa'kin.”

“soo, may multo sa kitchen.” agad na tinanggal ni kyungsoo ang nakadantay na unan sa mukha at masamang tumingin kay jongin.

“pasalamat ka mahal kita, jongin. baka sa unang galaw mo lang sa'kin kanina'y nakatikim ka na ng sipa sa tadyang. pero ‘ni naman, ‘di sila totoo. kulang ka lang sa pahinga, go to sleep.” ibinalik ulit ni kyungsoo ang unan sa mukha at naghilik na sa tabi ni jongin.

 

 

 

  
“kuya i swear may multo talaga kagabi. please naman, paniwalaan niyo ko.” humigop lang ng tea sa tasa si junmyeon habang inaangat ni minseok ang tingin mula sa macbook niya.

“jongin alam kong tinatapos mo pa lang ang thesis kaya kung anu-ano na nagagawa ng imagination mo.”

“and what’s the correlation?”

“na pahinga lang katapat nya'n,”

“'yan din sabi sa'kin ni soo kagabi e.”

“exactly, kaya sundin mo na lang para happy lang, walang ghosts.”

 

 

“sehun, totoo ba?” agad na naging tanong ni jongin sa kabababang si sehun. sa tingin ng mga naunang nagising ay si sehun ang hindi pinaka napuruhan sa pag-inom nang walang chaser kagabi.

“alin ang totoo?”

“na may multo dito?” tumigil sa ere ang pagkakahawak ni sehun sa mug sa narinig na tanong.

“walang multo. kulang ka lang sa pahinga.” sinapo ni jongin ang kanyang noo.

“bakit ba lahat ganyan ang suggestion!”

“kasi totoo. tsaka tama na rin ang kaka-kape mo na walang asukal ha—”

“GUYS, BIOGESIC PLEASE.” sigaw ni jongdae sa loob ng kusina. iniabot naman ni sehun ang kinuhaan niya ring isang banig ng biogesic papunta kay jongdae. “kumain ka na muna.”

“no need, thanks.”

 

 

“guys, may almusal na ba?” nakita nila si chanyeol na pumasok, pipikit-pikit pa at halatang nilalabanan ang hangover.

“you look like a fucking hobo gago, what happened? and wala pa pero bago ka uminom ng gamot may puto't kutsinta pa.” pero uminom lang ito ng gamot at naglabas ng itlog, longganisa, at tocino mula sa ref. pagkatapos ay nagtuloy sa harap ng lutuan upang maghanda ng almusal.

 

 

“teka, teka, sinong aalayan mo ng breakfast in bed? si kyungsoo?” nang makita ni jongdae na nag-prepare ito ng almusal para sa isang tao.

“nope. si baekhyun.” natigil ang lahat maski ang pags-save ni minseok sa microsoft ng ginagawa niya dahil sa narinig nilang pangalan.

“i feel really protective over making sure that my both ears are clean and neat everyday pero parang nabingi ako bigla sa sinabi niya. ano raw? sino?”

“si _baekhyun_ daw.”

“need ko ng confirmations, d'yan muna kayo.” now, there's a small smile on jongdae’s face, amusement overtaking the latter emotion bago tuluyang umakyat para malaman ang totoo sa dalawa.

nagduda siya dahil naka-lock ang pinto nila. hm. pero dahil dakila siyang miyembro ng barkada ay idinikit niya ang kaliwang tenga sa pinto ng kwarto. nagbabakasaling may makuhang informations. mukhang hindi naman siya binigo nito.

 

  
“ _you know, hindi mo na dapat 'to ginawa. ano na lang ang sasabihin nila? ginawa ko lang naman kasi 'yung dapat kagabi dahil nahihirapan ka. wala naman akong hiniling na kapalit kun'di ito, tayo_.”

 

  
_tangina, that escalated quickly._

 

  
“ _i wanna bring you food for breakfast. masama ba 'yun? tsaka hindi naman mababago na ang lahat. 'wag mo na rin silang intindihin dahil ang mahalaga ay 'yung meron tayo nga—_ ”

 

  
tingin ni jongdae ay sapat na lahat ng narinig niya. sapat na para patunayang ang dating magkaaway ngayo'y magkarelasyon na. ang ipinagkatataka niya lang ay kung anong naging dahilan ng pag-amin nila sa isa't isa. masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari pero tuwa pa rin ang nangingibabaw sa kanya.

 

 

 

  
“GUYS, PACK UP YOUR THINGS. THE WAR IS OVER. WE CAN GO HOME NOW.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“jongdae, wala nga talagang namamagitan sa'min ni chanyeol. pitong buwan ka nang ganyan, parang awa. stop na bakla.”

“nope, patunayan niyo munang hindi kayo! dahil sa pagkakaalam ko sinagot mo si chanyeol nung nasa batangas tayo, right?” mabuti na lang at bet ni baekhyun ang almost perfect na eyebrows nito dahil kung hindi'y baka nakalbo niya na ang mga ito nang wala sa oras.

“he said two weeks ago na balak na niyang ligawan si junmyeon.”

“ayiee, sabi ko na e—ANO?” nabangga ni jongdae even the can na puno ng sarsi dahil sa pagkagulat kaya nang hiram tuloy sila ng mop sa isang crew.

“shit, crush pala ni chanyeol si kuya jun at open siya sa barkada. pero ba't parang... merong kayo? oh shit, teka, ay thanks kuya.” he said as the kuyang crew came back with the glass. jongdae nearly chugged half of it instantly.

“right. sad.” _sad._

“wait, sad? oh shit talaga, oh my god. baekhyun? shit, you mean—”

“feel ko marami nakong natagong kwento sa'yo, pero 'wag ka na lang maingay ha?”

“wait nga! alam mo namang hindi ka obligadong mag-kwento nang mag-kwento sa'kin kasi alam kong hirap ka pa at tinatrabaho mo pa ang sarili mo. alam mo ring hindi ako napapalagay sa ganyang one-sided bullshit. alam mo 'yan baek, so please,” baekhyun felt as though this wasn't really happening, although he did feel a wave of relief wash over him for some reason. na finally, may napagsabihan na rin siya ng feelings niya for chanyeol park.

“sorry,”

“what for? ako nga dapat ang mag-sorry e, pero thank you na rin... sa care.”

“para saan pa't tumagal ang friendship natin ng ilang taon, 'di ba. pero questions... when pa? official na ba? na siya talaga ang first?”

“i’ll let you know another secret. hindi, hindi siya ang una. alam kong hindi si chanyeol. i barely remember his physical appearance and i always blame my drunken state that night. but despite of everything, he’s special. weird, i know, pero para sa una mong question? six months ago.”

“cosmos fair ba 'to three years ago? and wait, who the hell even told you to drink your fucking brains out ha?”

all baekhyun could do was stare. he had never put much thought into this sort of thing sa totoo lang. he never once stopped to ask himself how and why-

“i don’t know, maybe me? myself? and i?”

“hirap kasi sa'yo kapag nasobrahan ka sa inom 'yung iba mong memories bago ka mag pass out nawawala. i think advantage naman din 'to sa'yo dahil kung may gusto kang kalimutan pansamantagal, alak ang taga-bura. pero iba rin talaga sa lagay mo e, nagawa mo pa kasing main-love sa iba.”

baekhyun giggled dahil yes, tama siya. natumpak niya.

“pero six months ago? batangas getaway? _damn_. anong plano mo?”

“need pa ba ng plano? e kung sa una ay hindi naman talaga dapat gumawa?”

“hala hilo ka? if you think na mami-meet mo ulit 'yung first love mo, para ka lang aasang magkakaroon ka ng matres. pagtuunan mo na lang ng pansin ang present which is si chanyeol. for your information, matagal na hindi binabanggit ni chanyeol sa barkada si kuya jun, kaya nagtataka rin ako kung bakit ngayon lang siya kikilos. pansin din ng barkada ang pagiging close niyong dalawa na para bang may iba talaga. baek, need mong umaksyon para sa anumang ka-shitan na balak gawin nya'ng si chanyeol.”

“ _dae_ ,”

“baekhyun!” umiling lang ulit si baekhyun sa kaibigan.

“jongdae, hindi mo alam sinasabi mo. oo, close kami kaya hindi ko naiwasan ang makasungkit ng feelings. marupok ako e. ang problema na sa'kin hindi sa kanya. and alam mo ba kung anong result if maging honest ako sa feelings ko? dae, may possibility na layuan niya 'ko and _tangina_ 'wag naman gano'n. we all know na natural kay chanyeol ang pagiging boyfriend material kaya hindi rin natin masabi kung ano ang fake sa tunay. naiintindihan mo ba 'ko?”

“so magpapaka-martyr ka na lang? mas pipiliin mo pa lalong mahulog sa mga paraan niya? mahulog sa kilos na walang katotohanan? ano naman ang sa'yo sa dulo? baek naman... hindi ka pinalaki ni titang ganyan! ano na lang sasabihin nila lalo pa't atat silang malaman kung sino tipo ng anak nila?”

“thanks bakla, sa pag-cheer up ng onti, but i would stick to my decision.”

“na ano? na magpaka-tanga?”

“ouch naman sa choice of word mo ha.”

“e ano pa nga ba magiging tawag sa'yo kung itutuloy mo 'yan? kaya 'wag kang iiyak sa'kin pag nasobrahan ka nang salo ng feelings d'yan kay chanyeol ha.”

“o sige kay kyungsoo na lang.”

“baek, that’s not what i meant... sana lang hindi ka magsisi sa naging desisyon mo kahit alam kong iiyak at iiyak ka pa rin sa dulo.” at ibinato niya ang fries sa direction ni jongdae.

“wala ka bang tiwala sa'kin?”

“dito sa aspeto na 'to? wala.”

napanguso na lang siya sa sinabi ng kaibigan. alam niya namang newbie lang siya pagdating sa ganitong bagay pero hindi siya tanga para sirain kung ano man ang meron sa kanila ngayon. mas mabuti na rin 'yung ganito kaysa sa wala. nasa kanya rin naman kasi ang sisi dahil hindi niya inisip na wala itong maibabalik sa naipundar niyang pagkagusto rito. pero kahit gano'n ay he will allow himself naman na umasa na one day, magkaroon din ng malisya kay chanyeol ang mga ikinikilos sa kanya.

 

 

“o, speaking,” jongdae glanced down at baekhyun's phone na currently nagri-ring dahil sa tawag ni chanyeol.

“what d'you think ang magiging reason niya now para ma-solo ka hm?”

“siraulo ka.” _kinikilig ako._

 

  
“hello?”

“ _b, where are you?_ ” nagulat si baekhyun dahil ito unang beses na tinawag siyang b ni chanyeol. alam niyang first time pero hindi maalis sa isip na parang familiar ang pagtawag sa kanya ng gano'n.

“sa jollibee. i’m with dae.”

“ _next time, ‘wag na sa_ _jollibee, okay? anyways, pwede ba kitang mahiram d'yan?_ ”  _pwede rin namang maging sa'yo na lang ako._

“noted, nawala saglit sa isip namin. bakit?”

“ _kausapin daw tayo ni ate yura_.”

“hm,”

“ _please_?”

“okay.” ang rupok.

“s _unduin kita. be there in 15_.”

 

  
“so?”

“sunduin niya ako, kausapin kami ni ate yura.”

“para?” baekhyun just shrugged his shoulders. hindi niya rin kasi alam.

 

 

“full offence, pero mukha talaga kayong mag-jowa.” dumulas sa kamay ang dalang laptop bag ni chanyeol sa upuan dahil sa narinig kay jongdae. pinanlakihan naman ng mga mata ni baekhyun ito.

“ha-ha, ang funny mo talaga. ha-ha-ha.” kahit walang eye contact, dama ni jongdae ang pag-eye roll ni baekhyun.

“na-feel ko ang kaba sa tawa mo ha. o, go na chanyeol, hiramin mo na 'to bago ko pa ipadampot sa iba.”

 

 

“hep! before ka mag-ask sa’kin kung ano pinagsasasabi ni jongdae kanina, wala rin ako alam, okay? clueless din ako.” natawa si chanyeol.

“hindi naman 'yun ang itatanong ko. i just want to ask if okay lang sa’yo na kausapin ka rin ni ate.”

“nagtanong ka pa kung kelan nandito na 'ko't nagkakabit na ng seatbelt? kung kelan mags-start ka na ng car? 'de kidding aside, payag naman ako.” nagpakawala ng hangin si chanyeol sa naging tugon nito.

 

 

 

  
“chanyeol! baekhyun!” salubong ni yura sa dalawang hindi pa nangangalahati ang distance sa naka-reserve sa kanilang table.

“sorry sa biglaang call. feel ko kasi na mapagkakatiwalaan ko rin kayo sa bagong gagawin na main office. so sorry to interrupt your lunch with jongdae.”

“no problem naman po.”

“but what about me? ba't ako hindi mo naabala ha?”

“para kang bata, chanyeol. pumirmi ka nga d'yan.”

 

 

“um... hindi naman po interior design ang kinuha ko. sa painting po ako nakatoka.” with matching tawa upang hindi siya ma-awkward sa dalawang park.

“ah, i guess hindi yata namention ni chanyeol sa'yo na kumuha siya ng sample shots mula sa apartment niyo ni jongdae para ipakita sa’kin. pero alam kong tinanong ka ni chanyeol kung sino ang nag-organize doon, right?” tumango si baekhyun kay yura. naalala niya na last week ito tinanong ni chanyeol. naalala niya rin ang saya nang sinabi niyang siya ang nag-organize ng lahat sa loob ng apartment nila.

“so kaya kita pinatawag! hindi mo pa siguro nare-realize pero sasabihin ko sa’yo, you have a talent for this field. let’s just add the fact na art student ka, kaya i think you already know these stuff sa ibibigay kong project. and chanyeol? i heard you’re currently interested sa course. this is such a good opportunity for the both of you, sa totoo lang. yep, biglaan, but see this as a sideline baekhyun, kayong dalawa ni chanyeol. may tiwala naman ako na kahit anong gawin niyo, hindi niyo 'ko mabibigo. chill lang tayo, walang mabigat sa trabaho.”

dahil may tiwala at malasakit naman ito sa kanya ay pumayag na rin siyang kunin ang alok. pandagdag niya na rin ang kikitain niya rito. as expected, hindi naman papaiwan si chanyeol. sa tuwa ni yura ay siya na ang nanlibre ng dinner sa dalawa.

 

 

“she’s late, as always.” nakatuon lang ang pansin ni yura sa phone kaya hindi niya napansin ang pagkagulo sa mukha ng dalawa pang kasama.

“ha, sino? may darating pa?”

“basta, she’s not that important. tuloy niyo lang 'yan.”

 

 

“chanyeol?” daling tumingin si chanyeol sa babaing tumawag sa pangalan niya. matapos niyang makita kung sino ay mabilis siyang nawala sa kinauupuan para harapin ang taong iyon.

 

“ _irene?_ ”

rinig niyang bigkas ni chanyeol sa pangalan ng taong kararating lang. kasabay ng pagtayo nito'y sinundan ni baekhyun ng tingin upang makita niya ang bagong dating.

“ano ang hindi importante sa kanya? _she’s irene_. siya 'yung kausap mo kanina. shit, sana naman nag-warning ka muna 'di ba?” napatawa si irene sa sinabi ni chanyeol. halata ring kinilig, baekhyun thought.

“i expected this to happen. you’re too shy in front of her, kaya isinikreto namin ang pagpunta niya.”

“i'm not. wala naman akong tinatago—”

“sure? but sabi ni yura wala kang girlfriend ngayon? hm? are you still waiting for me ha, yeol?”

sapat na ang narinig ni baekhyun para mawalan na ng gana sa kinakain. mabilis niyang ininom ang laman of his glass to calm himself. marami siyang questions kay chanyeol, pero pinipigilan niya ang sarili kasi sino ba naman siya.

sino ba naman siya kung ang katapat niya ngayon ay ubod sa ganda. sino ba naman siya kung siya ang matagal nang hinihintay ni chanyeol. sino ba naman siya para magtanong kay chanyeol kung ano ba talaga ang balak niyang gawin sa buhay. paano si junmyeon. paano siya.

 

“baekhyun?”

“h-ha?”

“hello, i'm irene alexandria. call me alex, alexandria, irene, kahit ano sa three. it’s fine.”

“baekhyun,” he offer his right hand and tinanggap naman ni irene.

“hm, i know, i saw the video collab you made with yeol and wow ang talented niyo talagang dalawa. in both music and art. but i want to see a lot more from you in the future! i hope we can mingle well and be good friends.”

sa rami ng sinabi nito ay hindi niya alam kung ano ang kanyang ire-reply. _hindi lang pala ganda ang panlaban niya, ugali na rin._

“why, thank you.”

nabalutan ng hiya ang buong katawan ni baekhyun kaya isang awkward na ngiti lang ang nagawa niya. hindi naman niya pinahalata masyado at patuloy pa rin sa pag-respond sa mga tanong at tawa na nangyayari.

 

 

“well, hindi talaga nagpunta si irene dito galing south para lang kamustahin ka chanyeol. she’s here 'cause nabigyan ko rin siya ng opportunity gaya niyo.” _what_.

“she said yes and she really looks forward to working alongside you both.”

 

 

 

  
“wait, umaambon. just put this hoodie muna over your head.” hindi na siya nanlaban pa matapos niya na ilagay ang hoodie sa kanyang uluhan. inisip niya na chance niya na rin naman ito para maamoy ang makapit na jo malone peony and blush suede perfume ni chanyeol mula rito.

nagulat na lang muli nang akbayan siya nito sa balikat. all those negative thoughts inside his head instantly vanished at ang tanging nasa isip niya lang ay kung what if everyday nasa balikat niya ang braso nito.

“teka—chanyeol,” he’s too shy kasi nga masyado siyang marupok pero mukhang hindi na napansin ito ni chanyeol. nacu-cute-an kasi ito sa nakapandong na hoodie kay baekhyun na galing din sa kanya. mukha kasi siyang aso. hakhak. cute na aso.

“shh, hindi mo naman kasi hinahawakan maigi kaya ako na hahawak.”

_e gago bakit sa balikat?_

so in the end ay parang naging laruang puppet na lang si baekhyun. or para na rin siyang asong napaamo nang wala sa oras. paano pa siya makakapalag e gusto rin naman niyang ginaganto siya ni chanyeol. kahit pa siguro kung anong gustuhin gawin nito sa kanya ay ayos lang—okay, _baekhyun don't have any (too) unquestionable kinks. but right now he keep thinking of chanyeol with a prince albert piercing_ —okay ang baboy na pero gusto niya rin namang malapit sa isa't isa ang katawan nila. connection ba gano'n.

_kahit pa napaka oblivious ng isa?_

_oh. shut. up._

_“deserve ko rin naman minsan ‘to 'di ba?”_

 

 

 

 

 

  
“o, bakit parang nilukot na may lakas ng sampung kamay 'yang mukha mo?” nabitawan ni baekhyun ang metal straw sa kanyang sarsi nang marinig niya ang boses ni jongdae. sinabihan kasi niya ito na magkita na silang dalawa lamang. mabuti naman daw at sakto ang pagtawag niya dahil may two hours pa siya before his next class.

“wala lang. makiki-chika sana ako sa inyo ni minseok.”

“sus, sa itsura mong 'yan? alam kong hindi 'yan ang dahilan kung bakit mo rin akong pinagmamadaling pumunta rito. so ano nga ba naging ganap sa meeting niyo ni ate yura?” napabuntung hiningang tumingin si baekhyun sa glass wall ng kainan. heto na naman kasi siya, namo-mroblema sa nararamdaman.

"alam mo bang may pinakilala sa'kin yung dalawang park? si irene—pweds din alex. chilhood sweetheart yata ni chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niyang, “are you still waiting for me ha, yeol?” puta, tingin ko jongdae isisikreto ko na lang talaga 'tong nararamdaman ko hanggang libingan."

“taragis ka, akala ko naman nag agawan na kayo ni chanyeol dahil sa babae. pero taragis ka ulit kasi bakit mo naman nasabi 'yan? e alam naman nating never natalo ang hinawakan kong panabong.” mabilis niyang sinamaan ng tingin ang ka-roommate. nagkibit balikat lang ito sabay kuha ng sangdakot na fries. at hindi sa kanya ang fries.

“ _it's automatic, it's just what they do. they say all good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you~_ ”

“shut up, hindi pang christian g ang ugali ni chanyeol, _he’s a soft dada_.” pagdedepensa ni baekhyun kaya’t naggasp si jongdae.

“soft dada? what even...” tinanguan niya lang si jongdae.

“anyway, i didn’t even drop his name pero tama ka? naks, pero o sige nga, ano meron siya?”

“may mukhang binigyan pansin talaga ng maykapal, mga mata'y saklob ang buong kalangitan, may tangkad na pinapangarap ng mga kalalakihan, may katawang nakakatuyo ng tubig sa loob ng katawan, mga brasong kaya kang buhayin sa digmaan, at isama ang tintang itim na nakakadagdag ng katipunuan. mukhang barubal, pero may pusong asukal.”

“why’re you so damned dramatic? fyi ha, hindi lahat ng may ganyang katangian ay kaya kang ipaglaban 'no.”

“wala ka naman lihim na galit sa'kin ano?” humalakhak lang si jongdae.

“i said what i said. pero hindi ka pa ba naeewan? una si junmyeon, tapos ngayon naman si irene. hindi ka pa ba magta-take ng actions?”

“e bakit ano ba niya 'ko? i'm only his friend.” ang drama puta, kaya binigyan niya ng isang irap si baekhyun.

“ay wow, ang strong!”

“i have no fears.”

“what if one day you wake up at may sineryoso na si chanyeol, pero hindi ikaw?”

“i have one fear...”

“nako baekhyun ha 'wag mo naman i-down lagi ang sarili mo. 'pag merong chance sakyan mo na.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

tapos na sila sa last plan para sa gagawin sa main office ng ate ni chanyeol. bumalik na ulit sila sa tinutuluyan nilang hotel. at totoo nga ang sabi ni yura na wala naman talagang mabigat sa project na ibinigay sa kanila.

“alam mo, i’m actually surprised na hindi sa maynila siya nagtayo ng ganito.” this time, ayos na kay chanyeol na mag-share sila ng kwarto. tapos na naman din ang hidwaan sa pagitan nila.

“isa siguro sa main point ni yura ang hindi matao na environment. pangalawa na ang dito lahat nakatira ang mga nagt-trabaho sa kanya. gusto niya rin na malapit kina mama para may papasahan siya while she’s travelling. sabi ko 'wag na e since may resto nang binantayan si mama pero she still insisted on doing it this way.” only sound of approval ang nagawa ni baekhyun.

“uy, wash lang ako ng katawan ha.” at dumiretso siya sa cr upang maglinis ng katawan. pagkalabas niya ay nakita niya si chanyeol na hawak ang phone at nakasuot ng pang-alis.

“pagod ka na ba?”

“hindi pa naman, bakit?” _papagurin mo ba 'ko?_

“tara sa impromptu gig namin ng mga tropa ko dito.”

 

 

ang akala ni baekhyun ay sa isang normal na bar lang ang gig, ngunit nakita niya ang sarili malapit sa tabing dagat. may stage na nakatayo sa gitna nito at may mga mesa at upuan na nakapalibot dito. inaya siya ni chanyeol sa harapan at pinaupo. pero hindi siya nagtagal sa tabi nito dahil tinawag na siya ng iba sa tropa niya na pumunta sa likod.

ngayon niya lang napansin ang set-up ng stage. simple lang ang ayos. may drums at electric guitar din na naghihintay na gamitin ng mga tutugtog. at dahil hindi pa naman simula ay nag-snap muna siya for jongdae to see kung ano ang ganap sa ginagalawan niya. maya-maya'y narinig niya na ang tili at sigaw ng mga tao.

“good evening, na-miss niyo ba kami? ah, dahil na-miss din namin kayo'y handog namin sa inyo itong kantang alam pa rin ng nakararami. kung alam ay sabayan niyo kami!” narinig nila ang pamilyar na instrumental intro na sinimulan ng iba sa kabarkada ni chanyeol. para sa’yo.

 

  
_lumayo ka na sa akin_  
_wag mo 'kong kausapin_  
_parang awa mo na_  
_wag kang magpapaakit sa'kin_

 

  
natawa si baekhyun nang ma-realize na sakto ang kinakanta ni chanyeol para sa sarili nito.

 

  
_ayoko lang masaktan ka_  
_malakas ako mambola_  
_hindi ako santo_

 

  
_grabe, sana mapansin man lang niya na nagtutugma sa kanya 'yung part na 'yan._

 

  
pero nagtama na ang tingin nila bago pa man masambit ni chanyeol ang chorus ng kanta.

 

  
_pero para sa'yo_  
_ako'y magbabago_  
_kahit mahirap_  
_kakayanin ko_  
_dahil para sa'yo_  
_handa 'kong magpakatino_  
_laging isipin_  
_lahat ay gagawin_  
_basta para sa'yo_

 

  
_kung para sa'kin lang talaga 'tong kantang 'to edi sana hindi ako asadong asado ngayon—_

 

si baekhyun ang unang nag-cut ng eye contact sa dalawa. umayos siya sa pagkakaupo at mabilis na itinuon sa phone ang pansin. rinig niya pa ang malalim na boses ni chanyeol at mga taong sumasabay sa pagkanta nito. ayaw niya, siya na ang naghinto. siya lang din ang mahihirapan sa huli kung ipagpapatuloy nila ang pagtitig sa isa’t isa. at ang pagiisip niya na para sa kanya ang kinanta niyang para sa'yo. kawawa na naman kasi ang puso niya. nag-reply na lang siya sa ka-chat ngayon ng ' _naging asado na naman ang panabong mo, jongdae._ '

 

 

“b, you alright?” _wow, the audacity._

“okay na okay, e ikaw?”

“bored. tara lakad tayo.”

“to where?”

“basta,”

 

alas-nuwebe sa tabi ng dalampasigan. sila lang ang tao sa lugar kung nasaan sila ngayon dahil malayo na sila sa mga tao. malayo na ang nalakad nila kaya nahiga na sila sa buhanginan. balot na ng dilim ang kalangitan ngunit ang buwan at mga bituin ang nagsisilbing ilaw para sa malawak na katubigan. nakatitig lang ang dalawa sa itaas at tila kinakalkula ang bawat galaw na nangyayari. maririnig ang bawat hampas ng alon kasabay ang tunog ng mga insektong nagbibigay ingay tuwing gabi. katamtamang simoy ng hangin naman ang yayapos sa balat. _payapa_. 'yan lang ang salitang maibibigay sa kanila ngayon.

  
“b, i want to ask something,” pagbasag ni chanyeol sa katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa. but baekhyun really hate when people does this thing. his anxiety is now at its peak, sa totoo lang.

“naniniwala ka ba sa multiverse?” pagkagulong expression ang nakita niya sa mukha ni baekhyun kaya't napangisi si chanyeol.

“bakit ang random mo ngayon?”

“pero naniniwala ka nga?” ngayon ay hindi na mababakas ang kalokohan sa tono nito kaya inayos ni baekhyun ang position niya. inilagay niya ang dalawang braso sa likod ng ulo na kanina'y nasa top ng chest niya para magsilbing unan. napaisip ng malalim at sandaling naging tahimik ang paligid sa dalawa.

“to be very honest, naniniwala naman ako kahit pa walang kasiguraduhan. weird, right? pero wala namang mawawala sa'kin e so why not 'di ba?” sabay ang pagcross niya ng paa. itinaas niya ang kanang kamay upang i-trace gamit ang index finger ang mga star sa langit. tingin niya nakikisama rin kasi ang langit sa paglabas nila.

but he physically flinched nang biglaang hawakan ni chanyeol ang palapulsuhan niya, before sinabing,

“so, we’re both weird? i honestly do believe the existence of those other universes, ang galing lang isiping may possible sa iba ang impossible sa universe na 'to and biruin mo 'yun may kaparehas pa 'ko, gwapo rin 'yun, feel ko.”

hindi makaimik at makagalaw si baekhyun. hindi siya makapagbigay ng reaksyon sa winika ng katabi. tumigil ang oras para sa kanya. pero ang init na nanggagaling sa kamay nito'y patuloy niyang nararamdaman na tila nagbibigay ng rason na siya'y nasa wisyo pa rin. naramdaman niyang dahan-dahang hinahaplos ng hinlalaki sa kamay ang balat sa kanyang kamay. sa bawat hagod niya rito ay dumederetso sa puso na nakapag-papabilis ng tibok nito. ngunit biglang lumabas sa isip niya ang sinabi ni jongdae na, _“'pag merong chance sakyan mo na.”_

_tangina naman._

“chanyeol, what if... what if...”

 _what if merong_ tayo _in one parallel universe?_

“what if?”

“what if... iba 'yung way ng first meeting na'tin?” he’s not that strong pala.

“bakit, may iba ka bang gusto na paraan?”

“of course! 'yung tipong mabait na agad pakikitungo na'tin sa isa’t isa tapos magiging mag-bestfriend tayo tapos...”

“tapos?”

_e bakit feel ko ang excitement sa boses mo? bakit ka excited malaman?_

“tapos na,” humagikhik si chanyeol.

“you know, ang ganda ng mga kamay mo. kung pweds lang silang pakasalan e.”

_e bakit hindi na lang ako 'yung pakasalan mo? willing naman ako._

“pwede rin naman,”

_PUTANGINA MO ANO._

“uy haha, _gago_ , ikaw naman 'di mabiro. magalit si junmyeon nya’n sige.” hawak pa rin nito ang kamay niya kaya mabagal pa rin daloy ng air sa lungs niya.

“nah, hindi naman ako seryosong liligawan ko si jun,” hindi alam ni baekhyun kung mabubunutan ba siya ng tinik sa lalamuna or hindi. _may irene pa, ‘wag ka magpaka-kampante._

“noong sinabi mong you used to play piano? alam mo, naakit ako.”

_HA TANGINA._

“naakit din akong subukan mag-aral.”

“ah,”

“pero siguro mahal na mahal mo talaga siya para tumigil ka sa pagtugtog, 'no?”

biglaang nag-flashback sa kanya noong panahong ikinuwento niya kay chanyeol ang reason ng pagtigil niya.

 

 

_“alam mo bang i can play piano like a pro?” sambit niya matapos mabanggit ni chanyeol na balak niyang regaluhan si yixing nito. pero hindi naman 'yung sobrang pricey._

_“oh shit, talaga?!” hindi niya alam pero tumalon pa ito mula sa kama niya upang umupo sa lapag kung saan siya nakaupo._

_“hm, yep, pero i stopped,” chanyeol tilted his head to baekhyun’s direction, gulong gulo siguro. at gustong lamutakin ni baekhyun ang mukha nito._

_“three years na rin noong nag-stop ako. since grade four nag-aaral na 'ko mag-piano, maraming pianist sa angkan namin pero nagkapanata kasi ako sa sarili ko.”_

_“anong panata?” hindi pa rin naalis sa sarili niya na gusto niyang pisilin ang taba nito sa mukha._

_“na mags-stop ako once na mahanap ko na 'yung l-o-m-l 'ko.”_

 

 

“pero hindi rin siguro naging maganda 'yung ending sa inyo.” at nawala na ang init na gusto niya dahil pinakawalan na nito ang kamay niya.

“ha?” baekhyun snapped back into the present.

“nung taong mahal mo,”

_hindi naman 'yun e. masyado lang nakakahiyang sabihin na 'di 'ko na malaman ano itsura niya pero nagawa ko pa rin mahulog._

“anong sabi mo?”

“ha?”

“hatdog. kanina ka pa 'ha' nang 'ha' d'yan ah, ano bang iniisip mo?” ikaw.

“inaantok lang ako, tara na uwi na tayo.”

“ha?”

“hatdog.” at parehas silang napahiga ulit katatawa.

 

 

 

 

eight a.m nagising si baekhyun sa mahimbing na pagkakatulog. paano ba naman hindi magiging maganda ang tulog e nabigyan na naman niya si chanyeol ng pogi points. wowie. at ang galing lang na naunahan niya pa ang alarm niyang tumutunog ngayon. but before niya pa mapatay ang alarm ay narinig niya ang hagikhik ni chanyeol matapos ang isang malakas na hilik sa kabilang kama. he really wants to scream kaya he grabbed the pillow and stuffed it over his own face, yelling in muffled kilig.

“puta ang cute!” _mukhang hindi lang ako 'yung may magandang tulog._

 

 **jongdae(ut)** : bakla anong pjnaasa ka na naman

j **ongdae(ut** ): BAEK

 **jongdae(u** t): hyun byun SAAN KA NA

 **jongdae(ut)** : anubayan ang rupok mo namang gago ka

 **jongdae(ut** ): WER THE FUCJK ARE YU  
10:14 pm

 

 **jongdae(ut):** baks ano na

 **jongdae(ut** ): nilamon ka na ba ... ni chanyeol park

 **jongdae(ut)** : ????????

 **jongdae(ut)** : omgffg ???1??1 umayos ka baekhyun byun ha tangins  
1:56 am

 

 **jongdae(ut** ): kingina ka SWSWSJSJ bat ayaw mo magreply haup

 **jongdae(ut)** : GISING NA ABA

j **ongdae(ut)** : baekhyun byun. studio art major in painting. 22 yrs fuckinh old. upd. single. taurus na marupok pa sa bagong abo GISING NA

 **jongdae(ut** ): humanda ka sakin pagtapak mo ng manila  
8:45 am

 

 **b(aeut)aek** : good morning to u too

 **b(aeut)aek** : m fine. m good. better, much better honestly

 **b(aeut)aek** : umaasa? umaasa!

 **b(aeut)aek** : don’t worry kaya pa naman ng puso ko so shut up thank you very much

 **b(aeut)aek** : tbh? lumaki ang chance ko sa kanya dae AS IN malaki pa sa  
9:08 AM

 

 **jongdae(ut** ): malaki pa sa tite niya i know

 **jongdae(ut)** : atta boy STAY WINNING  
9:10 AM

 

'di na siya nag-reply kay jongdae at inilapag na lang ang phone sa side table. umunat sa ibabaw ng kama at tumingin sa kabila kung nasaan si chanyeol. napatawa nang makita ang bed cover ay halos matatanggal na sa likot at sa laki ng lalaking nakahiga rito. pinagmasdan niya ang mukha nito hanggang sa pagmulat ng mga mata. hindi na nagawa pang umiwas ng tingin ni baekhyun dahil nagtama na ang tingin nila ni chanyeol.

 

“morning,”

“hello goodmorning, totoo pa lang may guardian angel tayo, 'no?”

“ba't mo naman nasabi 'yan?”

“'yung guardian angel ko kasi wala sa likod, nasa harap ko mismo, nagbabantay. thanks, angel.”

_aba punyet—_

“kidding,”

“shut up, will you?”

_AGA-AGA NAMAN UMATAKE._

 

 

 

  
piit na piit ang kilig ni baekhyun matapos niyang makita si chanyeol sa buffet resto malapit sa tinutuluyan nilang hotel. hindi naman inakala ni baekhyun na magbibihis ito ng gwapo para sa 'lunch date' nila. oh yes, i’m claiming it. parang feel niya tuloy sumigaw sa loob ng “ _eheh i have dibs on that man over there!_ ” (pero siya lang may alam nun, of course). nauna kasi itong bumangon para kausapin ang mama niya sa bahay nila dito sa la union at siguro doon na rin nakaligo at nakakuha ng damit. pinagmasdan pa niya lalo ang getup ni chanyeol, which was a ralph lauren casual button down. he wore chino pants from uniqlo, and gucci backless loafers—

“wait baekhyun! sa'n ka punta?” hinawakan pa nito ang kamay niya kaya mas lalo siyang nanliit sa tabi nito. magkasalubong na rin ang mga kilay niya. _hm, pakshet, ang sarap._

“um, magpapalit?”

“ng?”

“clothes?” tugon ni baekhyun. hindi niya alam kung bakit hawak pa rin ni chanyeol ang kamay niya. gusto lang naman niyang bumalik ng hotel at magpalit ng suot dahil mukha siyang papasok lang sa uni sa suot niyang tee from uniqlo, denim jeans and mustard chuck 70 with matching we bare bears socks. kulang na lang ng kanken backpack at id niya para ahrt student na talaga ang datingan. cute naman siya pero hindi lang bagay ngayon sa tabi ng gwapong kasama niya.

“what? no, you’re looking good today. just look in the mirror you cute ass, walang mali sa suot mo.”

 _NAKAKADALAWA KA NA HA_. 'yan ang gusto niyang isigaw sa mukha nito, pero he’s still shy, kasi nga saksakan ng gwapo ang kaharap niya.

at wala siyang nagawa kaya nagpahila na lang siya kay chanyeol. ayaw na niya makipagtalo pa rito dahil hindi naman siya papakinggan nito. pero nang makalapit sila sa table na pinanggalingan ni chanyeol ay halos hablutin niya na ang kamay niya sa hawak nito, pero puwede rin namang ipa-open niya 'yung lupa ng floor ng resto na 'to para kainin na siya ng buhay. pa'no ba naman hindi e nandoon ang ate at ang mama ni chanyeol. idagdag na rin ang reason kung bakit naningkit pa lalo siya nang makitang nakaupo rin sa tabi si irene.

“don’t, 'wag ka na pumalag b. nakita ka na nila.” halos manlambot na ang internal organs niya. sasamaan pa niya sana ito ng tingin kaso nagsalita ang mama ni chanyeol.

“hello, baekhyun,” _mama, hindi pa ako handang mamanhikan, please lang._

“hello po ma’am.” _naknampota_.

“you’re cute and all until tinawag mo akong ma’am. sa'n mo naman nakuha 'yun, hijo? just call me tita.”

_WKSKSKSKKSJDJDKSHDHD._

“sorry po... tita.”

“okay, o tara na kayo rito at manghalian.” aya ng mama ni chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa.

tingin niya kahit 'di naaayon ang suot niya sa mga kasama e umaayon naman si lord sa kanya dahil magkatabi sila ni chanyeol. magkatabi sila at si chanyeol ang pumili ng lunch food nilang dalawa. kaya malaki ang ngiti niya.

 

 

“baekhyun?” natigil sa pagsubo ng kakanin si baekhyun nang tinawag siya ni mama park.

“yes po?”

“you’re still cute, dont worry.” sabay ngiti nito ng napaka-ganda na sa tingin ni baekhyun ay hindi niya deserve. at kahit hindi niya nakikita ang sarili ay paniguradong namumula na ang leeg at tenga niya. mukhang alam na rin ni baekhyun kung kanino nakuha ni chanyeol ang charm niya.

 

 

“chanyeol?” kahit pa si chanyeol lang ang tinawag ni alex ay sabay din umangat ang tingin ni baekhyun sa kanya. “yes?”

“may party si greg later, punta kayo ni baekhyun.” tumango si chanyeol at sinabing,

“thanks, bae.” _BAE?!_

“irene alexandria bae,” _woah. okay._

“g kami later, right, b?” baekhyun hummed at tinuloy ang pagkain ng kakanin.

 

 

 

  
okay, let’s all now appreciate na finally, handa na si baekhyun sa magaganap later. meron na siyang proper outfit na bagay na siguro sa tabi ni chanyeol. a simple black v-neck shirt (to make his neck look longer and desirable), dr. martens delaney lace softy and a tight jeans from guess. kinuha niya rin sa suitcase ang classic denim jacket na ang brand ay balenciaga na dahilan din kung bakit simot ang ipon niya.

advanced na siya mag-isip dahil sa ilang months ba naman na nilang magkaibigan, once na sumama siya kay chanyeol, hindi mawawala ang mga party or basta any place where they serve alcohol. kontrolado naman because hard drinks for them are kind of bawal talaga. unless if wasak or g ulit silang ma-meet si san pedro sa heaven. _(hello naman d’yan kay baekhyun na two times na tinangkang kitain si mary magdalene sa langit at kay chanyeol na one time pinilit makipagkita sa deceased ancestors niya)._

 

baekhyun glanced at the digital clock. meron pa siya twenty minutes to put some light make-up and to include a thin choker to complete his look. meron pa siyang time para i-ready ang sarili hindi para kay san pedro kundi para kay chanyeol. dumiretso kasi ito sa bahay nila to grab an outfit na for sure magpapaluhod na naman sa kanya, mentally.

pero mabilis lang talaga ang oras kaya he found himself already sa door ng unit para pagbuksan si chanyeol. dalawang salita lang ang nasambit niya matapos makita ito.

 

“tommy boy,” he smirked din kasi yes, bagay na talaga siya beside chanyeol. wala nang other explanation pa sa suot nito dahil shit designer clothes naman always ang suot nito everytime na may ganitong event, except may napansin si baekhyun.

“you didn't straighten your hair. it’s... nice.” no, it’s cute.

“yep, thanks b! and you look—"

“nice rin?”

“nah, you look like a fine ass man.”

“ay... hehe.”  _I WAS NOT READY GAGO. PANGATLO NA 'YAN._

 

 

surprise! hanggang dito rin pala ay may sariling sasakyan si chanyeol. iba kasi 'yung gamit niya ngayon sa araw-araw na pinangda-drive niya sa manila. dagdag five points sa kanya pero minus one nang makita niyang malaki rin ito kaya ang laki ng hakbang niya paakyat ng passenger seat. naggiggle si chanyeol. baekhyun rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the small tint of red that dusted his usually pale cheeks. kasi puta ang cute talaga ni chanyeol.

 

 

 

“b meet greg, our birthday boy today.” na-feel ni baekhyun ang pagkacringe ni greg the way na pinakilala siya nito sa kanya.

“c’mon, ang ugly ng way mo dude, hi b, name’s siwon gregory but siwon na lang for you.” after nila mag-shake hands, greg also winked at baekhyun. malaking senyales na he's trying to make landi to baekhyun. no choice, he thought. present siya sa party niya ngayon e. but slightly naging awkward when chanyeol places his arm sa likod na umabot sa left arm ni baekhyun. greg saw that move.

“nice to meet you siwon. and happy birthday! i’m baekhyun, just call me baekhyun or baek na lang, both are fine.” there’s a spark of disappointment in greg's eyes, but it disappears as swiftly as it appeared and is immediately replaced with toothy smile. not to be that person, pero kasi, kay chanyeol niya lang gustong marinig ang b. it’s still special even though na initial niya lang ito.

“woah, okay, baekhyun. chill chanyeol, yes, nakikita kita and i’m never gonna do that again to your boyfriend.” still laughing kaya chanyeol's left eye twitches.

“he’s not my—”

“he’s not your boyfriend, okay, whatever. you’re a fucking cliche man... anyway, sige, enjoy the party.” he gave baekhyun last wink bago tinapik nito ang balikat ni chanyeol at nag-exit. naggroan si chanyeol but still inalalayan siya nito sa bar counter.

“you know the drill.” at nag-request si chanyeol ng two margaritas. to be honest, tag-three to four shots lang sila nito bago maging tipsy. disappointed but not surprised. chanyeol made bati sa mga ibang friends na dumaan sa kanila at pinakilala niya rin si baekhyun.

they were sitting across from each other, way too close. their knees were bumping. pero ayos lang, sanay na sila. deep inside, ito naman gusto laging mangyari ni baekhyun, papalag pa ba siya? nauwi lang sa kwentuhan ang thirty minutes nila. dumami na rin ang guests. it’s ten thirty p.m and start na ng totoong party na hindi makalat and magulo. an exact theme for those young adults na invited ngayon.

pagkatapos ng remix ng peaches and cream by 112 ay nakita ni baekhyun na may lumapit kay chanyeol. nope, not a random girl lang dahil si irene ito. before pa magkamustahan they heard a really loud music playing already and all they saw was a huge crowd of people sa harapan kung nasaan ang dj. the dj's blasting alone by marshmello, kaya pala. _wait, what the fuck may dj? and bakit ang rami ng guests?_ parang kanina sila pa lang tao. mukhang tapos na ang 00's r &b sa playlist and okay maybe he was wrong din sa accusation niya earlier na 'di magiging magulo ang lahat. at bilang kilalang kj ng lahat, hindi sumama si baekhyun sa kanila ni irene na pumunta sa naging dance floor para sumayaw.

baekhyun saw them sa 'di kalayuan. si chanyeol naman ang nag-request kay irene na sa malapit lang at sa pwesto na nakikita pa nila si baekhyun. wala din kasi itong kilala unless may lumandi ulit sa kanya. at hindi sila binigo ng gut nang makita nilang may sumiksik na lalaki sa tabi nito. _tangina, sobrang lapit brad,_ chanyeol grumbled na thank, god hindi narinig ng katabi niya.

“hi,” sure, he’s gwapo, may dating and hindi pa masyadong lasing pero kita sa galaw na he only wanna get his dick wet kaya't napairap si baekhyun.

“hello, sorry but not interested.” pinangunahan niya na ito dahil puta, do he look like he wanna make small talk with people who clearly just wanna get in his pants? maybe. but maybe because gusto niya lang magpa-impress kay chanyeol at kay chanyeol lang talaga. dahil naakit na nito lahat ng mood and attention niya. fortunately, nakaramdam naman ang lalaki na wala talaga siyang mapapala kay baekhyun kaya umalis na ito agad.

 

nakahinga na siya ng maluwag at tumingin sa direction kung nasaan ang mga kasama. but he felt goosebumps sa tingin ni chanyeol kahit nakaalis na 'yung lalaki. hindi na nakatingin sa kanya si irene at sumasayaw na ulit beside him. nagfake smile siya kay chanyeol then he mouthed 'i'm okay'. buti at na-get naman siya nito. kj siya pero marunong siya um-appreciate ng happiness ng tao—happiness ni chanyeol. nakita naman niya kasi na nage-enjoy ito sa presence ni irene so sino pa ba siya para tumayong third-wheel.

an hour and a half in to edm remixes ay umalis na rin ang dj pero nag-iwan ng frank ocean’s discography with a hint of slow blues sa background and _shit, i don’t know what the fuck is going on pero puta, bakit naman may ganito? may pinagdadaanan ka bang problema, siwon gregory?_ the dim lights inside make everyone look attractive and marami pa rin sumasayaw—sumasayaw ng may partner. isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito,

“ _shit_ ,” yep, _shit_ talaga dahil of course siya lang naman ang kanina pa nakaupo na ina-appreciate lang ang tugtog. sino pa ba ang magpartner ngayon sa mga kasama niya? edi walang iba kundi 'yung type niya and 'yung childhood sweetheart ng type niya. _wala na, finish na._

 

wala siyang choice at bilang isang malaking tanga na rin, pinanood niya ang dalawa na sumayaw. pinanood niya kung paano sila magkadikit, kung paano sobrang gentle ng pagkakahawak ni chanyeol sa hips and lower back ni irene, kung paano naman nasa nape ni chanyeol ang right arm and nasa sa left bicep niya ang kamay ng babae, kung paano tuluyan na nga silang magkayap habang sumasayaw, and lastly... kung paano dahan-dahang inangat ni irene ang mukha niya sa direction ng mukha ni chanyeol.

masakit, masikip sa dibdib, pero hindi pa makaiwas ng tingin si baekhyun. nagbabakasakaling umiwas or 'di magrespond si chanyeol sa halik na mangyayari. pero _alas_ , dahil never siya magiging reason ni chanyeol sa lahat. never siyang magiging reason para hindi niya ibalik ang halik ni irene. sino nga naman ba siya ulit.

 

_pangit naman ng lasa ng mga luhang 'to, lasang tanga._

 

para lang siyang nanonood ng cliche na romance drama or para na rin siyang nasa isang cliche drama. ang sad mga bakla. siguro kung mabibigyan talaga siya ng chance na um-acting, isa siya sa may role na walang ibang ginawa kundi ang magpakatanga o makatanggap lagi ng sakit. na sa bandang huli, “wala e, mahal ko,” lang ang nasasambit kapag nasasaktan. grabe ba? wala e, iba ang isang baekhyun byun 'pag nagmahal, walang nangyayari. pero sige na nga, papanindigan na niya kung gaano siya katanga para sa isang lalaki. papanindigan niya sa pamamagitan ng pagtuklas kung paano humalik ang isang chanyeol park.

 _mukhang masarap naman_. gustong tumawa ni baekhyun sa naisip pero syempre, paano niya magagawa kung ang bigat-bigat ng pakiramdam niya? and okay wala na rin siyang paki kung puro awa ang tingin ng mga tao sa kanya ngayon. _'yung type niya nga hindi siya magawang tignan dahil sa kahalikan ngayon e!_

 

“sir! sir! okay lang po ba kayo?” _tignan mo nga naman 'tong tangang 'to_. may okay ba na taong malapit na hikain sa kaiiyak?

“y-yes, okay na o-okay!” binigyan niya pa ito ng sobrang pilit na ngiti kahit masakit sa puso niya para lang maiparating sa tangang 'to na okay lang siya.

“s-sir! wala kaming inhaler dito a!” gusto niyang basagin 'yung malapit na shot glass sa ulo ng bartender. _bobo mo byun! buti nga siya concern sa'yo e! musta naman 'yung mahal mo?_

“i-i know! can you p-please shut t-the fuck u-up?!” kahit pala iyak lang siya nang iyak ngayon, nakakahingal din pala. tumingin siya ulit kung nasaan 'yung dalawang kasama niya.

 

_putangina naman, kailan ba sila matatapos?!_

 

gusto niya sumigaw, gusto niya ibigay ang lahat para tumigil na ang dalawa. kahit wallet, keys, armando caruso na handkerchief, condom sa loob ng wallet na pampaswerte, maski balenciaga na suot niya na gustong gusto arborin ni chanyeol, name it, puta, _lahat_ ibibigay niya.

tawagin niyo na siyang bobo, tanga, martyr, walang pakundangan o ano pa 'yan. wala e mahal na niya, nahulog na siya. hindi niya rin naman matuturuan ang puso na itigil lahat kasi pati siya matitigok. wala naman magagawa kundi tanggapin ang lahat ng sakit at isigaw na lang sa sagada ang, _“BAKIT SIYA PA POTA”._

 

“kuya, c-can i please get a r-rum and coke with one cherry?” kung siya tatanungin, nasa kawalan na lang siya ngayon nakatingin. because every bone in his body is sore and his mind is running on hyperdrive, all over the place with thoughts he doesn’t need or want. 

“sir, sure?” _isa pa 'to._

“CAN I PLEASE GET A RUM AND COKE WITH ONE CHERRY?” he said that on top of his lungs and shit he felt the air constrict from his lungs.

he actually saw kung paano naghurumintado ang bartender sa isinigaw niya. mabuti at wala nang may paki sa kanya ngayon dahil he didn’t even budge to use his armando caruso na handkerchief. tinignan niya 'yung oras sa phone at nakitang ten minutes pa lang ang nakakalipas. parang hindi naman yata makatotohanan. _ganito ba talaga 'pag ine-enjoy ang sakit?_

“kuya, isa pa,” malakas ang tama ng hinihingi niya kahit may cherry na pero who cares? sabi nga ni jongdae, nakakalimutan ang memories pero hindi ang feelings. at bahala na siya bukas kung saan hahanapin ang dahilan kung bakit ang bigat-bigat pati ng puso niya.

“sir, po?”

“mukha lang lasing pero may possibility ding hikain if hindi mo pa ibigay ang request ko.” last na rin 'to, aalis na 'ko.

buti na lang mabilis mga nagta-trabaho dahil nainom na agad ni baekhyun ang gusto niya matikman kanina pa. _okay, tama na muna ang pagiging tanga baekhyun, aalis na tayo._

 

 

nasa labas na siya ng party or night club or bar or whatever. mukha 'di rin kasi matinong birthday party 'yung napuntahan niya. napakabilis naman kasi ng mga pangyayari. akala niya ayos na e, akala niya magle-level up lalo 'yung lagay sa kanila. akala niya lang pala. ang dami talagang nasasaktan sa maling akala. isa na si baekhyun doon. at isa si chanyeol sa taga-bigay ng “wrong signals”.

hindi niya na alam pero lakad lang siya nang lakad ngayon. liyong liyo na siya pero feel niya dadalhin siya ng mga paa niya sa parking lot ng venue. well, 'di naman mali dahil nakita niya na ang mga nakaparadang car sa wide space sa harapan niya. nagtuloy pa siyang daanan ang iilang sasakyan nang may naalala. he gave a long, malutong, and puno ng frustration na _“putangina”._

 

wala siyang sasakyan, wala na siyang mga kasama at higit sa lahat, wala siya sa qc. napasandal na lang siya sa door ng isang car sa left side niya. mas lalo siyang naliyo sa narealize. _bakit ba sunud-sunod mga kamalasan ko ngayon, may susunod pa ba?_

 

bathala immediately answered him nang maramdaman niyang nasa throat niya na lahat ng kinain at ininom earlier.  _cue gut-wrenching suka sa tabi ng hyundai kona sa parking lot._

he only gave a sharp, “ _gago_ ,” ang after he vomited all of the contents of his stomach. paka-unfortunate niya naman this very moment. kadiri pero hindi niya mahanap ang handkerchief kaya he used his denim sleeve to punas his mouth. _putangina, balenciaga 'yan baekhyun_. actually natatawa na talaga siya sa sarili pero noong maalala kung bakit siya umabot sa ganitong situation, his smile faltered and the tears threatened to come back. pero pinigilan niya na munang pumatak at nagchange location sa tagong side na puwedeng iyakan.

 

baekhyun is now sitting by the car door, yellow toyota wigo. cute, favorite color nila ni chanyeol. his legs folded against his chest and face burried in between his knees, waiting, always. 'di niya alam kung kay chanyeol ba o sa panibagong bukas, pero maghihintay pa rin naman siya.

“hey, bata, psst!” _si kuyang bartender na naman ba 'to? pero 'di naman bata tawag niya sa’kin kanina e._

“are you okay?” pansin niyang ang daming nagtatanong kung ayos lang ba siya. _mukhang 'di naman yata siya nasaktan over chanyeol, 'no?_

“yep, just crying over someone who doesn’t love me back, hehe.” bahala na. for sure hindi naman siya kilala nito at mamaya lang iiwan din siya ng lalaki.

“honey, stop crying over unrequited love. i’m sure maraming willing na maging someone sa buhay mo kaya kung ako sa’yo ay sila na lang okay?” _madaling sabihin, pero napakahirap gawin._

“pa'no 'di iiyak e napakapa-fall ng gagong si chanyeol park?!” hindi niya alam kung bakit uminit dugo niya pero isang tao lang naman ang dahilan nito.

“ _chanyeol park._..? wait... _baekhyun..._?” gulong gulo ang boses nito kaya iniangat ni baekhyun ang tingin sa taong nagbibigay advice ngayon sa kanya.

 

“ _oh my god_ ,” hindi niya alam kung sino ang nagsabi ng ganyan sa kanilang dalawa pero mabilis siyang tumayo para yakapin ang taong nakatayo sa gilid. mas lang bumuhos ang luha sa mga pisngi pero wala siyang pakialam kung maghalo na pati sipon or laway niya sa polo ng kayakap ngayon ng sobrang higpit. mukhang wala rin namang paki ito dahil sinalo agad siya sa mga bisig. mas lalong humigpit nang hindi napigilan ni baekhyun ang pagiyak ng walang tunog.

“ _k-kuya heech...! i t-thought tuloy-tuloy na 'yung m-malas ko sa l-loob ng one y-year!_ ” natawa ng onti si heechul sabay hagod sa likuran ni baekhyun pangpakalma.

“shh, as much as i want to be by your side and let you feel comfortable in me and cry, i can't. not now. uwi muna tayo ng hotel hm?” pero nagstomp lang ng paa si baekhyun at naglikot sa yakap.

“n-no! uwi mo ko ngayon sa calamba!” napairap si heechul sa nirequest ng kayakap ngayon na may katigasan din ang ulo.

“sige, iuuwi kita kay mommy lola pero bukas pa 'yun kasi anong oras na and lasing ka kaya hindi pa muna pwede. pasok,” heechul pushed him inside the passenger seat of his toyota wigo. yes, sa kanya ang sasakyang pinagsandalan ni baekhyun kanina. fucking lucky.

 

 

“kuya... bakit?” inihiga niya ang katawan ni baekhyun sa dapat ay kama niya. pagkatapos ay pinalitan niya na rin ng comfortable na outfit like shorts and t-shirt. ayaw naman kasi ni heechul na makita itong mamilipit sa suot na tight pants and denim jacket.

“save your kwento for tomorrow—oops you might not remember this night, boy.” napailing at dumeretso siya sa cr upang kumuha ng wet towel. hindi na pumalag si baekhyun dahil ito ang pangpawala ng onting tama ng alak sa kanya.

 

 

 

 

  
“ _b, i like—no, i love you_.” chanyeol said in between kisses, caressing irene's cheek with his thumb. “i have for a very long time.” pero madaling nawala ang init ng hininga at katawan nito sa kanya.

“ _b_? as in baekhyun?” he opened his eyes as fast as he could. nakita niyang mapaiit na ngumiti sa kanya si irene. _i’m fucked gago_ , chanyeol thought. wala na siyang magawa, hindi niya na mababawi ang sinabi. napaka laki niyang gago, siya na ang pinaka malaking gago tonight. mas gago pa sa gago. hindi niya inisip na may magagawa siyang kagaguhan, _bobo nakainom ka 'di ba?_ _nakalimutan mo na bang naka seven shots kang gago ka?_

“shit, sorry irene. i'm sorry 'di ko alam sinasabi ko.” nakangiti pa rin si irene sa kanya. hindi totoong ngiti at si chanyeol na talaga ang pinaka gago to ever walk on this planet. hindi niya deserve si irene, no kahit si baekhyun. kahit na the thought only trigger his anxiety and insecurity wala siyang deserve na tao. need niya nang magpakalayo layo sa lahat at magbagong buhay—

“hindi nga ba, hm?” she'd reply with a small head tilt, fluttering her lashes quickly, but briefly, in curiosity.

“what?”

“did i stutter? ang tanong ko hindi nga ba? hindi nga ba 'yun ang ibig mong sabihin? i’m not that blind yeol, 20/20 pa vision ko. pero mas pinili kong maging bulag ngayon kahit na alam kong love mo siya. hoping na sana maiswitch mo 'yang feelings mo for him papunta sa’kin.”

“what...” _bakit, bakit ba ang bilis-bilis. akala ko siya, akala ko si baekhyun. akala ko lang pala._

“what a deadass dumb move, right? i should have figured. maybe kasalanan 'to ng vodka, maybe kasalanan ko talaga. na-take advantage kita. now, i’m the one who should say sorry. i’m sorry yeol and hindi ka gago.” he wanted to say thank you. hell, he wanted to talk about how much he liked baekhyun, but he couldn’t. dahil alam niyang mas magiging gago na talaga siya sa lahat ng ginawa ni Lord. all he could do was stay put, remaining silent.

 

 

“sorry,” nakaupo na sila sa may bench sa labas. hinatak kasi siya palabas nito, pangpawala raw ng awkward moment. tahimik lang sila, malayo sa dating kinagawian na bangayan 'pag laging magkasama. irene alexandria, chanyeol’s bestest friend (yep, sehun who?) and his former classmate from preschool to junior high. from those years, walang academic year na hindi sila magkaklase. pero tinransfer si irene ng parents sa SNU. nagderetso college dahil bright kid, masipag and talagang may potential. in short, advanced mag-isip. kaga-graduate niya lang last year. umuwi lang sa pilipinas para sa isang tao. pero mukhang 'di nagreview pagdating sa ganitong bagay dahil ayun bumagsak at sa huli siya rin ang nasaktan.

“chanyeol park, stop.”

“sorry! it’s just that... hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko? feeling ko kasi magsorry na lang ako nang magsorry?” natawa si irene dahil chanyeol na chanyeol ang pinapakita niyang attitude ngayon. na kapag may alam niyang may nasaktan siya hindi ka titigilan ng sorry niya kung 'di mo pa pahintuin.

“dapat nga magthank you ka sa’kin.”

“why?”

“look, kung hindi pa 'ko umamin sa’yo hindi mo rin masasabi na mahal mo siya. you understand?”

“so hindi dapat ako magsorry sa’yo.”

“to be honest, i don’t know anymore. i’m just doing god’s work you can thank me later na lang.” natawa sila parehas at dahil nagago na, gumaan din naman ng onti ang pakiramdam niya. hindi man nasabi sa totoong b, at the very least, nabigkas at naamin niya na rin ito.

“yeol, never apologize for saying what you feel. that's like saying sorry for being real.” totoo ngang deep thoughts don’t always happen at three a.m, sometimes they happen when you’re sitting on a bench across the entrance of a party observing people or when you’re beside the person you're interested in but cannot reciprocate the same feelings you have for them.

“irene?”

“hm?”

“thank you,”

“welcome. but you need to make amin na ha, sa totoong b, hm? good luck.”

“noted, thanks. pwede ko na bang ireto sa’yo si bogum?” makikita na ang mga ngiti sa mukha nila. mahirap man para kay irene pero at least alam niyang may nagawa siyang tama for chanyeol park.

“shut up park,”

“by the way, parang feeling ko may mali na talaga kanina pa?” napaisip din si irene kasi ito na ang naramdaman niya bago pa sila sumayaw ni chanyeol. bago pa niya nayaya ito, mayaya sa tabi ni...

“chanyeol, _what the fuck_ —WHERE’S BAEKHYUN?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

solibao, heechul's favorite filipino resto. nakarating pa sila sa burnham park para hanapin iyon. nagliwanag ng onti ang mukha ni baekhyun matapos mabanggit ang daing na bangus, his favorite ulam kada agahan. it’s nine fifty in the morning and wala pa silang breakfast dahil nag-aya na agad si heechul para iuwi na siya sa calamba, busy na raw kasi siya bukas. binigyan lang siya nito kanina ng biscuits and gamot for hangover. gulong-gulo si baekhyun dahil first of all, anong ginagawa ni heecul sa la union. second, bakit siya nasa puder nito. third, bakit sa laguna siya ibabato. fourth, nasaan si chanyeol park. napasapok na lang ng noo si heecul dahil wala pala talaga siyang maaalala.

 

“eat, eat, mamaya na tayo magkaliwanagan,” tumango lang ang kasama at kumain. actually, limitado ngayon ang mga salita ni baekhyun. napilit niyang buksan ang mabibigat na mga talukap pero pagbukas nito kanina'y lungkot agad ang bumalot sa katawan. tila ba may nakabara sa lalamunan at ang sama rin ng pakiramdam niya. tingin niya hindi naman sakit agad ito, ang bigat lang talaga ng lahat. de javu, umiyak ba siya?

“it’s bugging you, isn’t it? i can tell. if 'di kaya, tell me, i’ll help you.” again, tango lang ang naisagot nito. wala naman magawa si heecul dahil nakikita niyang pinipilit talaga nito maalala lahat. marami silang oras para balikan ang nangyari kagabi. matapos makakain sa solibao ay agad na bumalik ulit sa sasakyan para bumyahe. ang susunod na stopover ay sa tarlac.

 

 

heechul likes to play different genres of music while driving. he can sing, he’s wise so he’ll use his talent. ayaw niya kasing nauurat siya when his alone with his thoughts. tinignan niya ang kasama at nakitang mas tutok pa ito sa mga palayan kesa sa playlist niya. ibang iba 'pag silang dalawa sa sasakyang maingay ang loob. parehas sila ni baekhyun, 'di matahimik kakakanta habang nagda-drive. pero iba ang mood ngayon dahil wala pa rin ito maalala kagabi. naaawa na siya kay baekhyun kaya siya na nag-insist ng convo para magkaroon na ng onting linaw ang lahat.

“you remember anything?” noong una'y wala siyang response na natanggap, pero dahil tingin siya nang tingin ay nakaramdam din ito. hindi siguro nanalamin kaninang umaga at 'di napansin na mugto ang mga mata niya. tila nawalan ito ng paki sa lahat kahit hindi naman alam ang dahilan. bihira maging ganito ang isang baekhyun byun at pakiramdam ni heechul ay nadadala siya't ngayon malungkot din.

“marami akong nainom, i'm stuck with this memory where i was applying light make-up for five minutes.” heechul cracked a smile, ang cute talaga ni baekhyun. pero nababahala siyang malaman na maraming puwede mangyaring masama rito 'pag nakainom dahil limot ang lahat kinabukasan.

“party ni siwon last night. one of my closest friends in our circle of friends. pabalik na 'ko ng hotel but then nakita kitang umiiyak sa tabi nitong wiggy ko.”

biglang nagplay ang easily ni bruno mars. the bluesy intro immediately puts a smile on heechul’s face. the guitar creates an incredibly relaxing space. pero nang lumingon ulit siya sa katabi napalitan ng mood na parang a weather that has been fairly consistent with wind and rain for the last three weeks. ganyan, nakakahawa talaga ang isang baekhyun byun.

“ah,”

nakatingin na ito sa mga nago-overtake na sasakyan sa harap nila. katamtaman lang naman ang bilis nila, marami lang talagang mga nagmamadali ngayon.

“ _and you were crying over unrequited love.”_

then he heard a sharp intake of breath from beside him. alam na alam niya na kung kanino iyon. nakarinig siya ng kaluskos sa tabi kaya hinapyawan niya ulit ng tingin si baekhyun. nakakapit ito ng mahigpit sa seatbelt niya. kung hindi lang complicated lahat ngayon, tiyak malakas na tawa na ang napakawalan niya. pero hindi e dahil problemadong problemado ang itsura ngayon nito.

“a-ako talaga 'yun?”

“e sino pa ba? sa tingin mo bakit ka rin nandito?” ang higpit talaga ng hawak nito, lukot na lukot na ang shape ng seatbelt.

“baek, hindi ko alam nangyari before kita makita but you looked so small... vulnerable and lost. don't worry, you didn't looked at me and straight up said _“ah, i love chanyeol park”_ ” nakita niyang napayuko na lang ulo ito. grabe, feeling niya siya nagbibigay headache ngayon sa kasama.

 

 

 _Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be_  
_Call it quits_  
_Call it destiny_  
_Just because it won't come easily_  
_Doesn't mean we shouldn't try_

 

“...how did you expect me not catch feelings and get attached when he treated me so nice and sweet and oh my god, naiiyak na naman ako.” hindi na napigilan ni heechul ang tawa.

“better to let yourself cry as much as you need to. just don't blame yourself, remember you are an amazing man that is smart, funny and beautiful and any man...or women...would be lucky to know let alone date.” walang sagot ni tango man lang.

“you should text chanyeol. sabihin mo nauna ka na, padala mo na lang sa kanya suitcase mo sa unit niyo ni jd.”

 

 

 

  
**Bee** : im okay ^^  
**Bee** : favor!! paki hatid na lang my suitcase sa qc ha  
**Bee** : i’m with heechul kim and otw na kami sa manila. he’s driving. sorry hehe. its fine if abutin siya ng ilang days, enjoy!

 

tanghali na niya natanggap ang mga ito. hindi naman sila dry replies pero parang may mali talaga. hindi agad nakapagreply si chanyeol dahil first of all, bakit magkasama sila ni heechul. hindi alam ni yura na bumyahe na pabalik ng manila si baekhyun, good thing tapos na ang project. hapon na niya tinawagan si yura na uuwi na silang dalawa kahit pa mag-isa na lang talaga siya. he decided na magda-drive rin siya pauwi para makapagisip-isip. binuksan niya ang dalang suitcase ni baekhyun, tinignan kung may naiwan pa bago lumabas at umalis.

 

 

malapit na mag-one a.m nang nakapagpark siya sa parking lot ng condo na inuuwian ni baekhyun. kanina pa siya nag-message kay baekhyun na sunduin siya sa lobby pero walang reply. naisip niya na baka tulog na ito kaya tinawagan na lang niya si jongdae.

“park?”

“jongdae?”

“chanyeol?”

“kim?” natawa si chanyeol.

“wait! ano ba! para kang sira! kala ko nasa la union kayo? asan si baek?”

“ha? wala ba sa room niya?”

“chanyeol park, ako 'wag mo pinaglololoko ha." dala ang suitcase, pinindot ni jongdae ang number eleven sa button ng elevator. lumabas silang parehas at nagderetso hanggang sa makita ang unit number 92.

“here, nag-message siya kaninang lunch na pauwi na sila ni heechul sa manila. i don’t know ba’t sila magkasama.” binuksan ni jongdae ang pinto at pinapasok si chanyeol. nagderetso sila sa small living room nila ni baekhyun.

“wala pang baekhyun dito, naka-lock pa room niya. yep, alam kong nasa la union din si heechul dahil sa ig stories niya from his batchmate's party last night? si gregory?”

“greg's my friend too and nasa party din kami ni b last night.”

“woah okay, but hindi ko rin alam ba’t sila magkasama umuwi kasi wala ako sa pangyayari, pero may isa akong kutob,” at umupo si jongdae sa isang couch sa tabi.

“ano?”

“chanyeol park, may ginawa ka bang _kagaguhan_?” kumunot ang noo ni chanyeol sa kung pa’no magtanong si jongdae sa kanya.

“kagaguhan? bukod sa uminom ng alak? wala na.”

“sure? final answer?”

“okay, may ginawa pa 'ko pero i don’t think na kabullshitan 'yon.” nakita ni chanyeol na huminga ng malalim si jongdae sabay tango ng isang beses, sign para sabihin niya kung ano iyon.

“i kissed irene.” napasandal si jongdae sa couch at hinilot ang sentido niya. five minutes naging tahimik, walang nagsasalita.

“nakita ba niya?” tanong ni jongdae habang patuloy na hinihilot ang noo.

“ni?”

“baek,”

“kung nakita niya, ano naman sa kanya?” nakita niyang tumayo si jongdae para pumunta sa room nito. pagkalabas ay nakitang hawak-hawak na ang phone sa kamay.

“ _tangina,_ ang tanga-tanga niyo parehas.”

“jongdae, ano naman sa kanya?” aguulit nichanyeol.

“ay, wala! hate ni baekhyun maging third-wheel 'di ba? or baka nainggit siya kaya sumama sa iba. wala naman natanong ko lang. okay na?” medyo hindi iyon ang ineexpect niya na maging reply ni jongdae. _pero siguro malabo naman na magselos si baekhyun, right?_

“ _grabe, bagay na bagay talaga, parehas tanga_ ,”

“what did you say?”

“ang sabi ko hindi ko ma-contact, nag-iwan na lang ako ng message. sana bukas may reply siya kung saan siya dinala ni heechul.” since wala naman si baekhyun ay iniwan niya na ang suitcase nito kay jongdae. umuwi na lang siya sa berkeley kesa makitulog pa kala jongdae. para na rin makapagpahinga ng maayos at itulog lahat ng pagod sa pagda-drive.

 

 

 

 

  
nagising si baekhyun na nasa calamba na sila. marami silang naging stopover pagkatapos nila sa tarlac. parang kanina lang nasa kahabaan pa sila ng slex pero four a.m na ng umaga nang maipasok ni heechul sa garahe ang sasakyan. ang kasambahay ang nagbukas ng gate para makapasok sila ng compound. he yawns, stretching his arms over his head. mahirap dahil maliit space pero nakatulong pangpagising.

saktong pagpasok niya sa loob ay pababa na ang mommy lola niya. mukhang bad mood dahil alam na yata ang reason kung bakit lumuwas ang apo. mukhang bagong gising din dahil hindi pa nakapusod ang buhok paitaas. magmamano na sana siya nang biglang magsalita ito.

“ikaw lalaki ka, madalas ka lang naman lumuwas dito 'pag may problema ka.” _naglalambing na naman ang mommy lola._

“where’s the lie, mommy lola? joke lang! we both know naman na hindi totoo 'yan e, love you! akyat po muna ako, ha?” he kissed the older woman’s right cheek sabay akyat ng mabilis papunta sa room niya. napailing na lang ang mommy lola at nag-utos sa kasambahay ng agahan na dadalin sa room ng apo.

pagpasok niya ay agad na binuksan ang door ng balcony para makapasok ang fresh cool air from their yard. mag-five a.m pa lang kaya hindi pa sumisikat si haring araw. masarap manirahan sa probinsya kahit manila boy talaga si baekhyun. pero 'di niya pa rin pinapalampas na maranasan ang dalawang buhay kaya palagi siyang naluwas every may break sa uni.

mahilig siyang tumambay sa labas ng room and he infact did own a flotti kota rocking chair na nasa left side, place in a right angle where he can see their malawak na puno ng mga mangga. or indian mangoes. he prefer the green ones though with matching ginisang bagoong kaya may panungkit din siya ng mga 'to. hindi niya pinatanggal 'yung isang punong katapat lang ng kwarto niya. so like 'pag bored, isang tuwad lang niya, meron na siyang three to four pieces of them sa net.

napansin niya na nagva-vibrate ang phone, sign na maraming messages siyang na-recieve. mostly from chanyeol asking him where the fuck was he, _oh,_ same with jongdae and kyungsoo, bombarding him with questions if he already had a clue sa mga sponsor na magpaparticipate sa exhibit na magaganap. _like, ugh, mukha ba 'kong head admin?_ pero dahil tamad siyang reply-an sila'y binuksan niya na lang ang foodie app. _oh please, don’t judge him._ automatic na PO1 filter, basic para magmukhang fresh pa siya. may maipagmamalaki naman kasi, 'wag kayong ano d'yan. mag-six angles na nang mag-pop up 'yung name na loey sa screen ng phone.

 

“h—”

“ _b, where are you? sabi mo pauwi ka sa manila e ba’t wala ka dito? sa’n ka dinala ni heechul? sa'n kita susunduin? are you okay?_ ”

“good morning to you too. it’s like five twenty five in the morning, isa-isa lang question.”

“ _what? natural lang 'yon b dahil bigla ka na lang nawala! what happened? how come na si heechul na naghatid sa’yo?_ ”

“ah, basta,” nope, hindi niya basta-basta iku-kwento kung paano siya nakita ni heechul. lalo pa't siya ang reason kung ba’t sya napunta sa gano'ng state.

“ _baekhyun_ ,” _shit_.

“nasa laguna ako.”

“ _kailan uwi mo? bigay mo sa’kin ang address 'pag uuwi ka na_.”

“no need. sanay ako mag-commute.”

“ _just give me your freaking address_ , baekhyun byun.”

“bye,” ayaw niya na mag-away pa sila sa tawag. tinext niya na lang ang address nila sa laguna.

 

“mommy lola! oh my god ka, kanina ka pa ba d'yan?” he saw na nakapamewang na ito sa tapat ng bed niya sa loob. nakita niya rin ang breakfast sa may center table na nilagay ng matanda.

“siya ba 'yon?”

“what if kung siya nga, mommy lola?”

“siya ba susundo sa’yo?”

“i don’t know, i think?” lumapit ang lola niya at pinaraan ang mga daliri sa hibla ng buhok ni baekhyun.

“pakilala mo sa’kin, hm?”

“hindi ka mad? siya 'yung iniyakan ko, la.”

“titignan ko if worth it ba siya para sa mga luhang nailabas mo.”

 

 

 

  
“b, i’m here na sa labas and wow, ang dami mo pa lang chicks.”

“shut up, they’re my babies.”

“just _please_ open the gate na,” dahil marupok si baekhyun ay nagtatakbo na siya sa labas para makapasok na ang sasakyan ni chanyeol. nakalagay pa rin sa balikat at tenga ang phone. tsaka niya lang pinatay noong nasa garahe na sila.

hinintay niyang bumaba ng kotse ito pero laking gulat nang makitang may hawak itong one box ng cassava cake and a bouquet. baekhyun's unfamiliar with the exquisite, rose-like flowers. mukhang galing kasi sa high-end flower shop.

“buttercups for you and sorry kung cassava lang. nadaanan ko lang si ateng masarap daw gumawa ng ganyan.” napapakamot pa ito sa batok habang nagsasalita pero ayun si baekhyun tameme at bukas pa ng slight ang bibig. one minute pa yata silang nagkatitigan bago nila marinig ang ubo ng mommy lola.

“hyun, baka naman mabura na 'yang mukha ni chanhol,” na-cut ang eye contact nila sabay iling ni baekhyun.

“la, please, _chanyeol_ not chanhol.” natawa si chanyeol sa naging pronunciation ng name niya sa lola ni baekhyun.

“magandang hapon po. kay b po sana ang mga ito kaso mukhang sa inyo na lang, ayaw niya kasing tanggapin. i hope na gusto niyo po ng cassava.”

“nako hijo, pabebe lang 'yan si hyun, baka mamaya rin nasa kwarto niya na ang mga 'yan. tara pumasok ka na, sana gusto mo rin ng paella at sinigang sa miso.”

 _what the fuck_.

at naiwan mag-isa sa labas si baekhyun. napailing na lang ulit siya at humabol sa pagpasok ng _dalawang mahal niya sa buhay._

hindi dumeretso sa sala ng upo si chanyeol kundi nakita na niya ito sa antic at mahaba nilang dining table. imbis na ang kasambahay ang nag-aasikaso ay ang mommy lola niya na ang nagsasalin ng mga pagkain sa plate ni chanyeol. tahimik na umupo si baekhyun sa isang tabi, katapat ni chanyeol. rinig niya ang pagtatanong ng matanda rito.

“so hijo, kumusta naman so far ang experience? i heard na first time mo makarating dito sa calamba?”

“opo, actually sa laguna na rin po. sa part ako ng cabuyao nakabili ng cassava, time rin na pinatay ko ang aircon ng auto then binuksan ko bintana ng sasakyan. sarap kasi sa feeling ng sariwang hangin.” nasilayan ni baekhyun kung paano nagliwanag ang itsura ng lola niya sa kwento ng bisita. _omg, mommy lola same._

“nakakatuwa naman malaman 'yan, anak. sige na kumain na tayo, o hyun ano gusto mo?” good mood ang mommy lola, pero dahil tutok ang atensyon nito sa bisita ay kanina pa nakakuha ng pagkain si baekhyun. naggiggle ang matanda.

 

nasa kalagitnaan ng pagsubo ng kanin at ulam si baekhyun nang marinig ang tanong na,

“may girlfriend ka na ba? or boyfriend? 'wag ka magalala, i’m open-minded.” at halos mabitawan na ni baekhyun pababa ang spoon. umubo muna si chanyeol bago sumagot.

“wala po,” then, baekhyun could’ve swore he heard her mumble “ _buti naman_ ,” under her breath. gustong mag-whine ng sobrang loud ni baekhyun pero feel niya ang aura ng mommy lola na parang sinasabing “keep your mouth shut,”.

 

 

naghahalo na ang itim at bughaw sa kalangitan, natapos na rin finally ang advance hapunan nila, at paakyat na ang dalawang lalaki papunta sa kwarto. dala ng isa ang pasalubong ng bisita, of course. kakainin nila ang cassava roon. pagtapak pa lang ni chanyeol ay iginala na niya agad ang malalaking mata sa loob. na-conscious naman bigla si baekhyun.

“um, 'yung t.v ko nasa sala,” he sighed.

“it’s nice, gusto ko rito.” _hehe, gusto rin kita._

“talaga ba? same, kapag gusto ko rin mag-distance sa lahat for a few days, nandito ako. sorry if inabot ako ng two days bago ako magpasundo but hindi mo naman talaga need gawin—”

“b, relax, ginusto ko 'to. no need to apologize. if ever, feel ko nga dapat ako 'yung mag-sorry sa’yo.” _damn fucking right._

“nah, wala 'yun... anyway, since gabi na hindi na tayo makakasungkit ng favorites ko sa labas and i’m lazy to gisa rin the bagoong. tara, let’s eat this dessert na dala mo and listen na lang sa music. kabit ko lang sa speaker, wait.”

 

doon napunta ang ilang oras nila while nakain ng cassava cake. masarap naman din, katamtaman ang tamis. eight sila natapos sa pagkain at magkaharap na nakaupo sa kama ni baekhyun. nagsusungka sila ngayon. nakita kasi ni chanyeol sa study table ni baekhyun 'yung solid wooden block with two rows of seven circular holes and two large holes at both ends kaya tinuruan siya nito maglaro. madaling nakapick up si chanyeol and pang-second na panalo niya na ngayon. _ugh, what can this man Not Do?_

 

“ang daya!” binato niya ng pebbles ang direction ni chanyeol sa inis.

“not my fault na kulelat ka pa pala pagdating dito,” then he stick his tounge out pangdagdag inis. nagpout ang talunan pero napangiti rin matapos makitang inaayos ulit ito ni chanyeol.

“here, i’ll let you win this time,” at ang lakas pa ng loob na ngumiti ng pagkagwapo-gwapo sa kanya na parang 'di pa sapat ang sinabi. sobrang tunaw si baekhyun kaya kahit 'di pa start, talo na agad siya. iniba agad ang tingin dahil feeling niya mamumula na super ang mukha. napadpad kung saan nakalagay 'yung colorful, swirly flowers, also called “ _ranunculus_ ,” na binigay ni chanyeol. nag-search siya kanina na it symbolize charm, attraction, and radiance. nalaman din na once you give a bouquet of these beauties, you'll be letting the recipient know, “ _i am dazzled by your charms,_ ” and oh my god ang init na for real ng face niya.

 

 

“boys, i’m here lang to remind you na in this house walang nagpupuyat, ha? goodnight.” okay, oh my god ulit kasi what the fuck? isa lang bed ni baekhyun? and hindi pa queen size? how in the world na magkakasya sila? magkayakap? baekhyun will be the big spoon because chanyeol loves being hugged (even though he never admits it)? oh my god ka baekhyun. but mukhang narinig yata ni chanyeol ang crisis sa utak ni baekhyun kaya nakatayo na siya sa gilid ng bed.

“don’t worry, i can sleep here sa baba.” parang na-offend naman si baekhyun sa sinabi nito.

“NO WAY! i mean, haha, that would be so uncomfortable. pwede naman tayo mag-share dito?” baekhyun still playing with the hem of his shirt dahil sa kaba. kaba na baka i-reject niya ang sa tingin ni baekhyun ay major offer.

“you sure? walang problema?” _I DON’T KNOW. GO ASK MY FUCKING HEART._

“y-yep. here, dito ka sa left side.” hindi ka talaga anak ng diyos, baekhyun. anak ka ng tanga. tumango si chanyeol at lumipat sa kabilang side. _FUCK, IS THIS REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN?_

“b?”

“y-yes?”

“baka gusto mo umusog ng slight? baka lang naman.” umakyat na naman lahat ng dugo sa ang mukha ni baekhyun. kainis. umusog siya hanggang sa edge. tiyak, isang kiliti lang sa kanya ni chanyeol, magkayap na sila ng sahig. humiga na si chanyeol, kaharap ang ceiling and his left arm sa ilalim ng ulo.

“b, i said slight.you don’t have to sleep so close to the edge. move in a bit. look, mukhang makakahiga pa yata 'yung white lady na nakita ko outside your balcony.” nanlaki both eyes ni baekhyun, automatic na nawala sa edge ang katawan niya. ngayon ay magkadikit na ang mga braso nila.

“siraulo ka! pero... totoo ba?” halata namang natatakot na si baekhyun kaya hindi na pinush ni chanyeol ito.

“ghosts are not real, b. walang white lady, kung may mamakakahiga pa sa dating space si God pala 'yun.” _hindi nakatulong 'yung ipinalit niya sa white lady, tbh._

 

 

 

 

maagang nagising si chanyeol sa tilaok ng mga manok. hindi pa niya minumulat ang mga mata pero alam niyang madilim pa. pangalawa, ang lamig ng pasok ng hangin mula sa labas. hindi niya na sana iindahin ang pangatlo kung 'di lang sa hirap siyang makahinga. parang may nakadagan? ang bigat? sobra? umusog siya ng onti pero ang bigat talaga. huli lang naman niyang natandaan ay ang tabi sila matulog ni...

“ _fuck_ ,” bulong niya sa sarili dahil baka magising ang may yakap sa kanya ngayon. nakapikit pa siya dahil shiiit, ang sarap naman sa feeling. parang panaginip? hindi naman siya masyadong kinikilig, onti lang, like, parang gusto niyang sumabay sa mga tumitilaok sa labas. maaga pa, please, chanyeol.

 

pero halos masabay niya na ang katawan ni baekhyun sa pagkagulat nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto. pangalawang beses na 'to, sira ba ang lock ng pinto? o baka 'di lang nila talaga nasara?

 

“aba, mukhang ang sarap ng tulog ni hyun. hijo, mabigat 'yang batang 'yan, masakit din sa ulo, pero sana makayanan mo. baba kayo maya-maya,” alam ni chanyeol na may ibig sabihin ang sinabi ng lola ni baekhyun. actually kahapon pa mausisa ang matanda. but, despite that, he knew something was off. alam niyang may _kulang_ pa.

mga one hour pa sila bago makababa ng tahimik para mag-breakfast. sobrang awkward kasi ng lahat paggising ni baekhyun. noong nagising at tuluyang nawala ang antok, mababasa mo sa mukha niya ang maraming _???_ and he literally said _“putangina, ano nangyare?”_. medyo na-hurt si chanyeol dahil parang napaso si baekhyun sa katawan niya at madaling nagtatakbo sa cr. _aray ko b._

“chanyeol, ingatan mo sa byahe ang hyun ko ha, mahal ko 'yan.” la, omg, what?

“yes po! don’t worry, safe po siya sa’kin.” kung kaibigan niya lang ang kausap ni chanyeol malamang nag-flex pa ito. and yes, tahimik pa rin si baekhyun sa tabi, nainom lang ng mainit na milo. kikiligin na dapat siya e kaya lang may nangyayaring war flashbacks sa utak niya.

 

 

“ _hyun, pasado siya sa’kin. ako na, na lola mo ang nagsasabing 'wag mo na 'yang pakawalan pa_.” mukha silang ewan ng lola niya habang nagbubulungan palabas ng bahay.

“ _la,_ please _, wala pa siyang binabanggit na gusto niya rin ako!_ ”

“ _alam kong gusto ka rin nya'n, parehas lang kayong nagpapatangahan_.”

“ _la!_ BYE ALIS NA KAMI! DON’T FORGET NA IPAGAWA KAY MANG RAMON 'YUNG LOCK SA ROOM KO. LOVE YOU!” napabuntung hininga na lang ang matanda at kinawayan ang sasakyang palabas ng compound.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
tanghaling tapat pero gustong maiyak ni baekhyun. na bakit ba kasi puro cash lang ang dinala niya. nasa labas siya ng art bar sa serendra nang makita sa wallet na fifty pesos na lang ang natira. hindi sapat pang-grab pauwi. masyadong natuwa dahil complete art materials sa loob. no choice kaya nasa harap niya na ang gwapong sundo. okay lang naman daw kasi tamang-tama ang tawag niya. and yes, gusto niya na talagang maiyak.

“wait, parang ibang way 'to?” nasa labas na ng sasakyan ang tingin ni baekhyun. nakatulog kasi siya sa tabi ni chanyeol. dapat ay malapit na sila sa may eastwood pero bakit hindi naman yata pauwi sa condo ang tinatahak nito?

“wait, world trade center ba 'yun? PASAY? OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE WE GOING?” chanyeol scoffed. prente pa rin siya mag-drive dahil malapit na sila sa destination. madali namang napangisi nang makita na ang labas ng lugar. he heard naggasp si baekhyun sa tabi but before pa mag-ask ng questions ay nagpark muna ng sasakyan. medyo pahirapan nga lang dahil sunday.

 

“wait!” nagstop sa paglalakad si chanyeol dahil sa tawag ni baekhyun. _ano 'to... star city? pero silang dalawa lang?_ ayos naman kay baekhyun pero wala siyang pera.

“ano, kasi... the reason why i called you... not because nagtitipid ako... i have no money with me na e. nabili ko ng materials,” chanyeol wants to pat him on the head and coo at him. halatang nahihiya dahil hindi makatingin ng straight sa kanya. tumawa lang si chanyeol at nagtuloy ulit papunta sa entrance. buo na ang araw ko. ayos lang, baka mangutang na lang siya rito. baekhyun once again trailed after him, though there seemed to be a skip in his step. he was already in a surprisingly good mood, actually. everyone say thank you chanyeol.

 

the sound that just came out of baekhyun’s mouth when nakita niya ang iba sa barkada pagpasok ng entrance was neither manly nor human. mabuti na lang at walang may pake sa kanya.

“surprise!”

“ha? surprise? sinong may birthday?” again, inirapan siya ni jongdae.

“nah, like, early celeb for the exhibit?” get naman agad ito ni baekhyun kaya lumaki ulit ang ngiti niya. then lumapit si baekhyun kay kyungsoo at kinapitan ito sa braso.

“wow! thank you! so, libre kami ni kyungja dito?” pilit tinatanggal ni kyungsoo ang kamay niya dahil tampo pa rin siya sa kaibigan.

“don’t. touch. me.” baekhyun only response was to stick his tounge out at him.

“actually lahat tayo libre dito.” nanlaki ang mata ni baekhyun. magte-thank you na dapat siya kay sehun pero pinigilan siya ni jongdae.

“except,”

“except?”

“chanyeol. well, at first, he asked minseok for help on how to ease our college stress,” then lumapit si jongdae at bumulong kay baekhyun, “when in truth, nakita ka lang niya nags-struggle sa commissions and for exhibit. in short, he just wants to take you out on a date.” wala siyang maintindihan, maingay, basta ang alam niya libre ni chanyeol.

 

 

“i swear to god, walang sasakay d’yan.”

“ang kj, what the fuck, star frisbee lang 'yan.” gusto sanang idagdag ni baekhyun na pagbigyan mo 'ko, dito lang malakas ang puso at loob ko.

“PA’NO KASE WALA NA SA KATAWAN MO 'YANG KALULUWA MO.” walang reply siyang narinig dahil nakapila na sila. 'yung anim kasama boyfriend niya, trinaydor siya. twenty minutes sa pila ay nakita niyang nakasalang na ang mga kasama niya. hindi naman siya 'yung sasakay pero butterflies still fluttering endlessly in his stomach. umaandar na sila and oh my god never talaga siyang sasakay doon. feel na mami-meet niya ang panginoon and 'pag nagkataon, unang request niya'y kunin niya na rin 'yung mga nago-operate ng ride.

ang taas na nila and he’s shaking kahit hindi naman siya ang hinahampas sa hangin. nanginginig kamay niya while nagvi-video kasi nangingibabaw 'yung sigaw ni chanyeol. gago, ang lala.

“chanyeol, gago ka 'yung sigaw mo.” chanyeol snorts.

“thank,” at nakita naman niya si baekhyun na ang laki pa rin ng ngiti.

“sarap?”

“naman,”

“kasi you have sold your soul to the devil, no wonder it was easy.” no warning, lumipad tuloy sa kanya 'yung water bottle na kanina pa hawak ni baekhyun.

after makailang extreme rides ng anim (take note: kasama boyfriend niya) ay nagdecide na sumakay sa giant star wheel. kung sa inuman, ito ang pangbanlaw nila. at dhil ayaw mag-isa ni sehun ay sumama siya kina chanyeol at baekhyun. natawa sisehun dahil halatang banas si chanyeol.

 

 

“YEHEY! biruin nyo 'yun? after eight months? medyo complete ang barkada? thanks chanyeol~” gabi na and finally mga gutom na kaya nasa food court sila sa labas. tamang 3 litres of coke and four large boxes of pizza ay okay na for dinner.

“nah, wala 'yun.” nasa mahabang chair sa left side sina kyungsoo, jongin, jongdae, and minseok. of course, sa right naman ang mga natira. banas pa rin si chanyeol.

“and since medyo complete naman tayo... why not balikan natin ang nakaraan... chanyeol! baek! kwento naman pa’no kayo nagbati!” nag-agree ang lima. chanyeol made a little groaning noise from the back of his throat. baekhyun nearly smacked his forehead in embarrassment.

“jongdae kim. can you tell us what you heard inside their room sa batangas? we want you to spill classified information.” kyungsoo blurted the words out. baekhyun freezes then, he lifts his head up in a panicked motion. chanyeol nearly broke his neck, he shot his head up so fast. natanggal na 'yung ibang pineapple bits sa pizza nilang dalawa. nagaabang sa chismis ang lima. mess incoming.

“a-ano narinig mo?”

“um, actually, wala naman. i only heard statements like, _“ginawa ko lang naman kasi 'yung dapat kagabi dahil nahihirapan ka,”_ and _“i wanna bring you food for bbreakfas and hindi naman mababago na ang lahat.”_ hm, i’m fucking curious kung ano talaga ang reason niya para ipagluto ka ng agahan before.”

“what? we've been friends for likeeight months and he never bothered to tell me before that he cooked for me?”

“absolutely, yes, pinagluto ka niya. chanyeol, you didn’t tell him? now this is getting interesting, isn’t it? imbestigador found wigless and irrelevant. sorry, mike e.” jongdae sipped his coke like he was at a tea party, setting it down softly on the table.

“okay, okay, listen,” chanyeol coughed twice. “i remember that night vividly. i've been attacked by the evil beast known as insomnia. jesus, he attacked me full force kahit bugbog sistema ko sa alak and it felt like the worst day.” or not. “i can’t move, my eyes were closed pero gising na gising diwa ko. b changed my dirty clothes to a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. the shoes came off, too.” jongin couldn’t help but whistle lowly, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

“shut up, gago. so ayun na nga, i thought tulog na si b noon kaya i said fuck it and umupo ako for almost an hour but wala pa rin. 'di ko alam na sa’kin din pala ang tingin niya. balot siya ng comforter. he akes me anong prblema. fucking insomnia. as soon as those words had left my lips lumabas siya ng room. akala ko magpapahangin kaya pinilit ko ulit matulog para bumalik siya, but after fifteen minutes he walked back to the room with water and chamomile tea. he also took his glossier package in his bag and performed an entire asmr glossier unboxing for me. worked like a fucking charm.” and that, was when the unmanliest, the most exaggerated scream comes tumbling from jongdae's lips. those people sa magkabilang table sa likod nila looks very scandalized na kaya sinubuan ulit ito ni minseok. yes. ng pizza.

 

“oh my god. _oh my god_. so chamomile tea and asmr ni baek ang naging reason para matapos ang gulo.” and para lang naglalaro sila ng ketchup ngayon. pero may twist, sa mukha si baekhyun hinahampas imbis na sa likod ng palad. baekhyun’s face as red as a damn tomato.

 

jongin gasped.

“what the fuck? ikaw 'yung multo sa kitchen?”

“what the fuck? sa’yo 'yung loud footsteps sa taas before?”

“what the fuck? bakit hindi pa kayo?” baekhyun gathered all the used tissues up sa table sabay bato kay jongdae. ang iba, nashoot pa sa cup ng coke niya. _wow, baekhyun is really a better three point shooter than kobe_. jongdae just shrugged and averted his gaze sa cup. suddenly his eyes looks sad dahil sa nakalutang na tissue. parang tingin niya to his bluebook na maraming ekis.

“puta, wala na.”

 

 

“last, pirate adventure,”

“g!” mahaba ang pila pero g pa rin sila.

“wait cr lang me,” hindi na niya hinintay silang mag-oo. mabilis na siyang umalis. hassle dahil hindi niya alam kung saan ang cr. nagpaikot ikot siya sa loob then sa second floor at doon nakahanap. shoot, puwede naman pala siya lumusot paakyat sa tapat lang ng pila nila.

 

pabalik na sana siya sa pila when he noticed two people standing outside, and they immediately froze when they saw him. one of them whispered to another's ear, and the man nodded. papunta na sa kanya ang babae. two months na rin since last na nakita niya ito. honestly, his first instinct is to ignore her. puwede ring he would be to say something like “hi, but i gotta go?” or “how are you? sino 'yang kasama mo?” but he’s sure that’s insensitive and rude. he knew there was something different about her. he could feel that much. _puta, ang gulo, basta._

“hi, baek,” he decided na 'wag na magpakabitch dahil una sa lahat, wala siyang reason para gawin 'yon. _irene's nice, bakit ba ang gago mo byun?_

“hello, irene,” _pero bakit ang awkward din ng lahat ngayon?_

“kumusta? are you with your... boyfriend? friends?”

“boyfriend? nah. friends? yep.” naghum si irene sabay hatak sa kamay ng lalaki. he’s tall, he’s hot and definitely baekhyun’s type. pero si chanyeol pa rin talaga.

“um, baekhyun...” irene looked troubled kaya inunahan siya ng lalaki.

“it’s bogum,” sabay lahad ng right hand kay baekhyun na tinaggap naman. ang gwapo, pero chanyeol pa rin.

“baekhyun,”

“um, kasama mo si yeol?” napakunot noo si baekhyun then, he gave irene a confused smile.

“yes?”

“where is he? can isee him?” baekhyun is taken back by her request, but nods nonetheless. maraming thoughts ang nags-swimming sa utak niya. pero bago niya pa ma-guide ang way, he saw irene bid the man goodbye through a kiss on the cheek, in public. kinawayan lang siya nito and to be honest, parang nakatuklas si baekhyun nf isang dosenang multo sa nakita niya.

“let’s go?” _ay wow, ano 'to joke? pagkatapos tawanan magmu-move on na lang na parang walang nangyari? this is a no for baekhyun byun._

“what was that?”

“my date for today received an emergency call kaya need niya na umalis. good thing nandito rin kayo ni yeol so why not magkamustahan, right?”

 

 

“yeol, i ate food for dinner na nga. stop worrying about me.” ang sad. ang sad talaga ng buhay na binigay kay baekhyun. it’s okay. _okay lang naman. naiintindihan ko naman. tinanggap ko naman._

 

“baks, uy, don’t worry in this house ikaw pa rin ang achiever.”

“right, the achiever, like bobbie? yes? na kahit anong gawin i’ll never be pretty enough? wow, sorry ha but i can’t really do nothing 'bout that.”

“ang arte ha, pero deep inside alam namang may pag-asa. sipain kta d’yan e,”

“oh, i’m fucking cowering in fear,” hinampas siya sa braso nito. sad, nacancel din ang pirate adventure. mas pinili kasing magkwentuhan muna after ipakilala ni chanyeol si irene sa barkada.

“jongdae, alam kaya ni chanyeol na may kadate siya earlier?

“i don’t fucking know, baek. go ask them... wait, was her date hot?”

“your boyfriend is literally two feet away from you. keep your prostate calm.”

“fuck you, not for me kasi.”

“um yeah, but chanyeol pa rin talaga,” magkatabi silang nagbubulungan ngayon ni jongdae. yes, they’re honestly the best at minding their own business. hindi sila rude okay. sadyang 'di lang nagtutugma ang topic na gusto nilang pagusapan. because unfortunately, irene likes to engage herself in an interesting dialogue with people about the future of the global econmy and future growth prospects. sadly, walang silang alam d’yan.

“yeol! i need to go na, like, right now. and yes, mag-grab ako okay? bye! bye guys! need ko na mag-exit, t'was nice meeting all of you! bye baek, goodluck!”

 

 

 

 

  
“hey b, nag-enjoy ka ba?” hinahatid na siya ngayon ni chanyeol pauwi. for real. malapit na sila sa may eastwood.

“sobra, thanks loey.” chanyeol scoffs, glancing back at him.

“basta kayo,” _basta ikaw._

“thank you,”

“pero bakit ang tahimik mo na? something happened?”

“chanyeol, we left at ten thirty because one staff forced us out since it was closing time. of course i’m tired.” natawa si chanyeol na ikinatawa rin ni baekhyun. fuck, he’s so whipped. but immediately froze when he remember the question he’d been dying to ask.

“chan, nasabi ba sa’yo ni irene na may kadate siya earlier before siya sumama sa’kin?”

“hm, no,” tuloy pa rin ang pagpitik ng daliri niya sa steering wheel. medyo traffic _pero what?_

“hey... you not mad?”

“um, why would i be mad about that?”

“because may kadate siya kanina?” honestly, sobrang confused na ni chanyeol ngayon. sana talaga ay pagod lang si baekhyun.

“it’s not like i’m her boyfriend or something, chill.”

“still! ano ba chanyeol! manhid ka ba talaga?” chanyeol tilted his head at that, not expecting it whatsoever.

“no, i’m not. why?” he asked in a curious toning of voice. hindi, iintindihin niya muna ang side ni baekhyun.

“why can't you see that she's only playing with your feelings?!” feel ni baekhyun na bumabagal ulit ang takbo ng sasakyan. pero walang traffic.

“the hell are you babbling about?” the atmosphere in the car is so damn tense right now... _are they fighting or what_.

 

“i think, irene's a two timer...” nakita niyg humigpit ang hawak nito sa manibela sabay hinto ng sasakyan sa gilid ng 7/11. sobrang bilis na ng tibok ng puso ni baekhyun. himdi na naman niya napigilan ang bibig.

“let me just stop you right there. hindi ko alam kung bakit nagiba timpla mo kay irene at hindi ko alam kung sa'n mo nakuha ang idea na gano’n 'yung tao. pero please lang, matuto ka munang kumilala bago ka magbitaw ng ganyang salita lalo na kung wala kang alam sa kanya.” sudden regret flashed before him as he took a good look at the other.

 

“sorry—”

“i’m not her boyfriend, wala akong pinanghahawakan sa kanya because she’s my bestfriend, b.” gustong magpakawala ng hikbi ni baekhyun. sabi na nga ba ang gago niya e. napa-facepalm na lang siya, sumandal at huminga ng malalim. hindi lang pala siya anak ng tanga, anak din siya ng gago.

 

“ano pa bang important info ang 'di ko pa alam? sabihin mo na para isang samaan na lang ng loob.”

 

 _pa'no kung sabihin ko mismo dito sa loob ng sasakyan, sa pagitan ng walang kasiguraduhan na away, sa kalaliman ng gabi, sa tabi ng 7/11 at 11:56pm on a sunday, na mahal kita. magagalit ka ba? sasama na rin ba loob mo?_ siguro.

 

“ _wala_. wala na.”

 

 

 

“are you upset at me?” baekhyun softly asked at the reaction he had since he was not expecting this after all.

“upset?” he glanced at her with a calm expression on his face. “no, b. why would i be?”

“i don't know. maybe because gano'n ang naging impression ko sa bestfriend mo?” right now, baekhyun didn't want to turn to face him for he thought chanyeol was indeed disappointed in him.

“well, you did let your feelings get the best of you,” chanyeol spoke with a slight disappointed tone, but not much.

“however, it was my fault din na hindi ko sinabi sa'yo na importante rin siya sa buhay ko, so it doesn't really bother me. slight,” he added, taking a hold of his head at ginulo. his words didn't bring any type of comfort to him. on the contrary, they made it worse.

“i'm always worried because you’re so damn kind. soft hearted chanyeol park, i'm worried, what if someone else breaks your heart?” now baekhyun was a little embarrassed. he shouldn't have said anything.

“nevermind. forget it.” averting his gaze elsewhere, now the conversation felt awkward. pero ang hindi niya alam, kahit wala siyang narinig dito, merong napagtanto si chanyeol sa oras na iyon.

_Lord, siya na talaga._

 

 

 

“drop me off na lang over there,” malamya na wika ni baekhyun.

“wait, pa’no materials mo?” sa dami ng dadalin nito'y mahihirapan siya 'pag hindi siya nagpark at tinulungan paakyat sa condo unit.

“i said drop me off—okay, dito na. i can manage naman. regular ako sa gym, don’t worry.” binuksan niya ang pinto at,

“this is awkward forget what i said earlier.”

“b, seriously?” _wala lang sa’yo sinabi mo kanina? bakit ba ang gulo ng lahi mo? bakit ba ang paasa mo masyado?_

“yes, bye. thank you ulit,” kinuha niya ang bitbitin sa backseat at isinara ang pinto. tinted ang sasakyan pero kumayaw pa rin siya. mabigat man sa loob, mabigat man ang mga yabag ng paa, pero hindi ito ang oras. hindi ito oras para magbreakdown.

 

 

 

pagkasara ng pinto ng unit ay binitawan niya lahat ng dala-dala. wala siyang paki kung may matapon o mapisa man sa mga materials. napahikbi siya. sumandal at kinarag sa kamay ang mukha. doon nagtuloy tuloy ang mga gustong kumawala pa kanina sa kanya. ang ingay, ang ingay niya. 'di nakapagtataka kung bakit nagtatakbo papunta sa pinto ang bestfriend niya. iyak lang siya, wala siyang maramdaman.

pero niyakap siya bigla ni jongdae. yakap na deserve niya sa ganitong panahon. yakap ng bestfriend niya.

“d-dae...”

“shh. iyak muna, kwento later.” hagod-hagod ang likod dinala siya nito para maupo sa couch. takip pa rin ng kamay ang mukha, hikbi ang nangingibabaw. nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ng kaibigan sa loob ng isang oras bago humupa ang luha. ang lungkot, hindi niya pala tanggap. _puwede ba makipagswitch ng buhay?_

 

two a.m nang naikwento na niya kay jongdae ang nangyari. mahirap dahil kada maaalala niya, parang nalalaglag sa talampakan ang puso niya. may tupperware na rin ng tubig at one glass sa center table bilang pangpakalma kay baekhyun.

“to be honest, hindi ko na kayo maintindihan. parehas kayong nagpapaligsahan. alam mo kung saan? sa pagiging tanga. kung patuloy niyong iintayin kung sino unang magsabi ng “mahal kita”? promise, walang mangyayari. payo lang ha, need mo talagang sumugal sa pagmamahal. need mo magmatapang baek. kung duwag siya, please, 'wag ka na dumagdag. ikaw na mag-adjust. magaling ka na baek, ikaw na humubog ng tapang para sa kanya.” baekhyun didn't notice that he's crying again. he’s crying dahil tama si jongdae.

“'wag mo na intayin pang mawala rin siya tulad ni _mr. buttercup_ ,”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

lumipas ang one week. finally, bukas na ang exhibit kasama ang iba, kasama si kyungsoo. pero hindi siya kabado or excited dahil katulad last week, wala pa rin siyang maramdaman bukod sa sakit dulot ng katangahan. one week na rin kasing walang paramdam si chanyeol sa kanya. ni-text, chat or call wala. iniisip nya kung back to square one ba sila or busy lang talaga si chanyeol. hindi niya masunod-sunod ang payo ni jongdae na magmatapang dahil baka ayaw talaga nitng makipagusap sa kanya. heto na naman tayo byun, naririnig niya si jongdae sa isip.

but it’s exhibit d-1 tomorrow, baekhyun thought. bago pa marealize lahat, napindot na niya ang send button.

 

_chan, exhibit d-1 tom, punta ka?_

 

itinaob niya ng mabilis ang phone. umiral na naman kasi ang kademonyohan ng kanyang daliri. tumayo siya and went to his window kung nasaan ang wip commission niya for mr. cruz. prof niya noong hs na nakita ulit siya through ig. actually, hindi niya matapos ito dahil inuunahan siya ng lungkot. nawawalan siya ng gana. at dahil feel niya na umiiral ulit ang kalungkutan, hindi na niya napansin na nakapasok na si jongdae sa room.

“baek, kesa humaba 'yang lips mo kakapout, tara gateway tayo.”

 

 

honestly, hindi niya alam kung paano siya nahigit ni jongdae mag-ayos at lumabas ng unit. pero nandito na sila ngayon sa mall para humanap ng masusuot.

“wait, masusuot saan?” jongdae hurried and dragged his ass papasok ng m&s.

“ano ba, syempre, for tomorrow’s event.” ang bilis, meron na agad siyang hawak na pure cotton oversized striped shirt in light blue mix.

“try this one. cute sa’yo 'to,”

“ _ih_ ,”

“you're so fucking arte, puta. newsflash, it’s the last one, so grab it na.” nagwhine si jongdae dahil 'di naman niya sinukat. dumeretso lang siya agad sa counter dala 'yung item at binayaran.

 

 

“gutom ka ba?” umiling lang si baekhyun.

“starbs?” umiling lang ulit siya.

“ako ang masusunod, tara sa sb.” no choice na naman si baekhyun.

“wala akong gusto pero kung mabait ka libre mo 'ko drinks, hanap lang akong seat.”

 

naghanap ng mauupuan sa loob si baekhyun pero sa hindi inaasahan, may nahagip ang mga mata niya. kilala niya 'yung dalawang taong nakaupo magkaharap. hindi siya maaring magkamali dahil ang isa na nakaharap ang likod sa kanya ay ang taong walang paramdam one week. to bhonesr, gusto niyang makishout-out sa loob ng hello nga pala d'yan sa lalakeng mia at walang reply kung pupunta ba sa important event ko bukas. baka naman pwede pakialala 'yung pinagsamahan natin. support support din ano. ang kaso lang ay ayaw niya gumawa ng eskandalo and maging viral sa sns. 'di pa siya ready for mature roles. lalapitan na lang niya sila.

“baekhyun byun, just fucking do _it_.” papalapit na siya sa table ng dalawa pero ni hindi man lang siya mapansin pansin dahil tutok sila sa kwentuhan.

 

  
“ _—'yung feelings na meron ako sa kanya is only love as friend, as family. nothing more than that. pero fuck, nasaktan ko siya dahil sa sinabi ko. and yes, i kissed irene right there in that party with the dim lighting and shit. i kissed her be—_ ”

 

  
wala siya inaasahang ganitong kwento. akala niya wala nang nililihim pa si chanyeol sa kanya. aba. tangina. bestfriend pala ha. umatras na si baekhyun bago pa siya makita ng dalawa. _putangina mo, chanyeol. putangina mo rin self._

 

 

“jongdae, uwi na tayo,” hindi na niya hinintay pa makapalag ang kaibigan at hinigit na ito palabas.

“baek, gago, 'pag ito natapon, sasama kita sa basurahan.”

“dae, nanggigil ako, dae.”

“what? omg, teka, who do i have to fist fight?!” babalik pa sana si jongdae sa loob ng starbucks pero hinigit ni baekhyun ang likod ng t-shirt nito.

“'wag na gago nasa loob si chanyeol. tangina, 'di naman ako mahal nung hayop na 'yun e, scammer kayo mga gago.”

“pinagsasasabi mo? tara pumasok tayo sa loob. sa kanya ko itatapon 'tong kapeng 'to.” hinawakan ulit siya nito, but this time sa braso na.

“dae, narinig ko silang naguusap ni sehun. narinig ko na 'yung reason kung bakit ako napunta kay heechul noon. 'yung dahilan bakit niya 'ko natagpuan sa tabi ng kotse niya. 'yung dahilan kung bakit ang sama-sama ng loob ko. dae, naghalikan sila ni irene sa party that night. dae, ang sakit...”

“baek sweetie, i’m so sorry that an ugly ass bitch did this to you. pero please, don’t cry, uwi muna tayo. the woman behind you thought we're probably a married couple fighting about something.”

“ew,”

 

 

 

“baek, kanina pa nagri-ring phone mo.”

“nah, baka si chanyeol lang.”

“tignan mo muna kasi.” nagsnort lang si baekhyun at kinuha ang phone sa back pocket ng jeans.

 

  
_Mama (globe 2) calling..._

 

  
_“hello, hyun?”_

“ma? bakit?”

_“yes, okay lang naman kami, hyun.”_

“ma! ano nga kasi? 'di ka naman tatawag na parang nawala ko na 'yung tupperware mo e.”

_“ang init naman ng ulo ni bunso,”_

“maaaa,”

_“hyun, anak,”_

“yes po?”

_“natatandaan mo pa ba 'yung isang bagay na hinihintay mo matanggap pero kami ang gusto mong unang makaalam?”_

muntik nang mabitawan ni baekhyun ang phone. isang minuto siyang natigilan kasabay ang panlalamig ng mga palad.

 

“m-ma...?”

_“congratulations daw ang nakalagay, anak. ang galing talaga ni bunso, mana sa’kin. oh siya, uuwi mommy lola mo next week kaya 'wag ka mawawala ha? ikaw ang pangunahing pandangal sa handaan. we love you, hyun. congrats anak.”_

 

 

 

 

  
“thank you so much po.” pangilang banggit niya na ng pasasalamat ngunit hindi pa rin siya napapagod. dahil iyon ay para sa mga taong naka-appreciate sa mga gawa niya. mga guests na dumayo para i-appreciate ang artworks ng mga estudyante. mga guests na naniniwala na we need art because it makes us complete human beings, we need art to have a full range of expression, and we need art to keep us connected. gano’n.

“baek, iba ka! half ng sponsors sa exhibit na 'to nadale mo, grabe talaga.”

“baek! congrats! RISD, yes naman!”

“goodluck sa mfa at RISD! PACANTON KA NAMAN!”

“patingin naman us ng portfolio mo sa RISD and Parsons! post them on your ig account!”

'yan ang maririnig na kantyaw ng ibang art students kay baekhyun. pangiti-ngiti, patango-tango pero hindi pa rin talaga nagpaparamdam 'yung favorite person niya.

 

 

 

 

  
“baek, never ka naman nagsisi na ako 'yung roommate mo right?”

“yes, jongdae.”

“and naging bestfriend?”

“yes, jongdae.”

“so hindi mo dapat ako iwanan, ayoko mag-isa rito!” natigil sa pagtutupi ng pants si baekhyun.

“ang drama naman, babalik din naman ako e.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“chanyeol?”

“jongdae.”

“andyan ba si baekhyun?” _so wala siyang binanggit kay chanyeol._

“pasok ka muna,” binuksan niya ng malaki ang pinto at pinapasok si chanyeol sa loob. nagdiretso siya sa sala,as usual.

“kuha lang ako juice,” to be homest, hindi niya alam kung pa’no sisimulan ang kwento. siguro iisipin niya muna habang nagtitimpla? habang kumukuha ng tubig sa water dispenser? hindi niya alam.

“no offense, pero parang ‘di ikaw ‘yan? ‘di ka naman nagaabala pag napunta ako dito.” natawa pa si chanyeol sa sinabi niya. sana matawa ka pa mamaya sa malalaman mo.

“‘la lang, maraming titimplahing juice e.” nagsnort lang si chanyeol sabay lapat ng likod sa couch.

“ang lungkot naman ngayon ng unit niyo ni b,” natigil sa pagtitimpla si jongdae.

“oo nga e,” finally, nagdecide na rin siyang ibigay kay chanyeol ang basong may juice. na dapat five minutes ago niya pa binigay kaso ‘di pa siya tapos sa pagiisip.

“kumusta?” panimula ni jongdae.

“okay na.”

“really?”

“better version na ni chanyeol park kasama mo ngayon.” proud, ang laki ng ngiti. parang ayaw ni jongdae burahin iyon sa mukha niya.

“two weeks ka walang paramdam e, dapat lang.” natigilan na naman si jongdae. parang sumikip bigla lalamunan niya? parang ang init ng gilid ng mga mata?

“sorry, natagalan ako sa paghahanap e.”

“ng?”

“lakas ng loob, para kay b.” ang sarap naman umiyak ngayon, jongdae thought.

“ang gago naman,” natawa na naman si chanyeol. ayoko na, iwanan ko na lang siya, ‘no?

“where’s b?” _shit_.

“chanyeol, baekhyun left last week...”

“i know.”

“ha?”

“alam ko wala siya dito. asan ba siya? sa laguna?” _sana nga nasa laguna lang siya._

“e asan si b?”

“ _RISD_ ,”

“um, what?”

“RISD!”

“uh, mapupuntahan ko ba ‘yun asap?” _oh my god._

“sana nga madrive mo lang mula rito hanggang _US_.” dahan-dahang bumaba ang ngiti sa mukha ni chanyeol. wala na, ayoko na.

“natanggap din siya sa parsons, ang galing niya, ‘no?” wala na ang tingin niya sa mukha nito. ayaw niya nang makita magiging reaction ni chanyeol.

“... _why?_ ”

“why? tinatanong mo kung bakit? kasi pangarap niya ‘yun. chanyeol, alam natin na gusto makapasok ni b sa isang top school art uni. we all know na while nagsstruggle siya sa upd, tumatanggap pa rin siya ng commission para makaipon for mfa. hindi lang ‘to dahil sa’yo, chanyeol.” maybe he snapped kahit 'di pa nagda-drama si chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

isa isang nagsipasok sina jongin, sehun, at yixing. katabi lang naman iyon ng totoong kwarto niya sa loob ng condo pero tila binahayan ng sampung dugyot ang loob ng studio. ang daming bote ng iba’t ibang klaseng alak ang nasa ibabaw ng maliit na kama. mga scratch papers sa sahig.

  
  
“bro, tangina, ano nangyari sa studio mo?”

“gago, nasisikatan ka pa ba ng araw?”

“chanyeol, kelan ka magsisimula humanap ng trabaho?”

pero hindi sila pinansin nito dahil patuloy lang si chanyeol sa pagplay ng ukelele. nakaharap ito sa monitor at inaaral ang chords ng isang unfamiliar song.

 

“kadire! boxer ba ‘yung nakasabit sa mic?”

“puta! brief mo rin pakalat-kalat! chanyeol! umayos ka nga!”

“can y’all stop shouting? aga-aga,” nakafocus pa rin sa screen ang tingin. lumapit si sehun sa tabi nito para tignan ang ginagawa.

“ _build me up buttercup?_ park, fan ka ng the foundation?”

“favorite lang ni b ‘yung kanta.”

“chanyeol, three months ka nang ganyan. hindi naman agad babalik ‘yung tao. kung sana naghahanap ka ng trabaho o pagkakaabalahan, mas mapapatunayan mo pa sarili mo sa kanya.”

 

 

  
wala talaga sa plano ni chanyeol ang kumilos, kahit ang maligo. pero magaling umaya ang mga kaibigan niya. ‘yung better version kasi ng chanyeol park three months ago, gumuho. ang will niya para kumilos? lumayas sa katawan niya.

“wait, forage? bakit tayo iinom?”

“hindi lang basta iinom. sa gabing ‘to, tatapusin mo na ‘yang katangahan mo. hindi ka nagmu-move on, chanyeol, naghihintay ka lang. tomorrow, oplan balik alindog na tayo.”

 

 

 

“alam niyo ba...”

“chanyeol, ‘wag mo namang gawin tubig ‘yan,” nagaaway na sila jongin at chanyeol. napasapo na lang ng noo si sehun.

“alam niyo ba... kung pa’no nagsimula sa’ming dalawa ang la... lahat?” hiyang hiya na sila dahil nakasalampak na si chanyeol sa upuan. wrong move yata ang painumin ito bago tumino.

“evening guys—gago, ano nangyari d’yan?” humabol sina jongdae at minseok sa painom ni yixing bago umayos sa buhay si chanyeol park. malapit na malaglag si chanyeol, onti na lang.

“tangina, dapat ako nauna kay b e! edi sana ldr kami ngayon!” napataas kilay si jongdae. nagbukas na rin sila ng tag-isang bote.

“excuse me? sinong duwag?”

“kaming dalawa!”

“o, ‘yun naman pala e,”

“pero mas duwag ako... kung ‘di lang epal ‘yang si heechul e...”

“ano...” sabay-sabay nilang tanong sa malungkot na lalaking pinaglalaruan ang menu.

“pero ang... ang gago ko rin kasi... ‘di ko agad nilapitan noon si b, ayan ampangit tuloy ng first impression niya sa’kin.”

“‘o nga, bakit ba kayo magka-away dati?” maraming alak na ang nasa sistema ni chanyeol pero sinimulan niya ang kwento. limang pares ng tenga ang na sa kanya. eight minutes, eight minutes ang nailaan niya with every detail.

 

 

“i... i truly don’t know what to do with this information at the moment... babe, hold my beer.” jongdae took a deep breath and sumandal sa right shoulder ni minseok. kahit hindi pa half ang naiinom niya sa bote ay nagkaroon na agad siya ng hangover sa nalaman.

“a-actually, part two na ang naikwento ko... ‘yung part one...”

“teka, tumahimik ka muna, chanyeol. oh my god,” pinaglalaruan na lang muna ni chanyeol ngayon ang alak.

“gago, hinalo mo ‘yung red horse sa smirnoff? wait! puta, ‘wag mo pahirapan maguuwi sa’yo!” again, nag-agawan na naman si chanyeol at jongin sa baso.

“chanyeol... all this time... akala mo suitor ni baek si heechul...?” nagwhine ng malakas si chanyeol. abot sa nakapark na kotse nila sa labas.

“alam mo ba kung ga’no ka kabobo ngayon? sorry for the word ha pero ang bobo talaga.”

“chill, babe,” sabay himas ni minseok sa inner thighs ni jongdae.

“babe, matu-turn on na sana ako sa touch mo kaya lang ang laking tanga talaga ng kaibigan mo e.”

“i’m still here!”

“shut the fuck, alam ko!”

“why’re you overreacting ba!”

“because pinsan ni heechul si baekhyun!” pagkasabi ni jongdae nun ay narinig na lang nila ang pagbagsak ng baso sa sahig. si chanyeol kasi ang unang bumitaw sa hilahan nila ni jongin ng baso.

“ _fuck.”_

 

 

“tell us ano ‘yung part one.” ang demanding pero makakapalag pa ba si chanyeol?

“ang part one talaga ay noong cosmos fair...” huminga ng malalim si chanyeol bago niya sinimulan ulit ang kwento. five minutes, five minutes ang nailaan niya.

“what the actual fuck!”

“ano na naman?”

“ikaw si _mr. buttercup!_ ” nakatayo at nakaduro na ang hinlalaki ni jongdae sa mukha ni chanyeol. halos maduling na nga ito sa lapit.

“chill—”

“hindi na ‘ko makapagchill sa nalalaman ko, babe! ano ba!”

“ano ba kasi ‘yun,dae?”

“what the fuck talaga. ‘yung totoo chanyeol, ba’t ngayon mo lang ‘to sinasabi lahat?” agit na ito ngayon. sino ba namang hindi.

“i don’t know...”

“”I DON’T KNOW?” ‘YAN LANG? OH MY GOD KA, EDI SANA LDR NGA TALAGA KAYO NI BAEK RIGHT NOW!”

“dae, ikalma mo lang.”

“shut up, nathaniel.”

“sabi ko nga,” nanahimik tuloy ulit si sehun sa tabi.

 

“okay, as i was saying, sana talaga ay kayo ni baek ngayon kung noon pa lang chanyeol park, hindi mo na pinairal ‘yang—kung ano pa ‘yan dahil napapagod na ‘kong sabihan ka ng tanga. tbh, kayong dalawa ni baek. chanyeol, makinig ka, ikaw ang first love ni b. ikaw si mr. buttercup na hindi niya mahanap hanap dahil unfortunately kaaway niya pala. kaaway niya for three years dahil sa katangahan mong taglay. katangahan mong magconclude na porket hinalikan na sa pisngi, manliligaw na. na pwede ring beso ang tawag. at katangahan mong taglay para ipahiya siya sa pamamagitan ng pagsabing bukas ang zipper niya sa loob ng crowded na starbs, dahilan kung bakit urat siya sayo? chanyeol, ibang klase ka.”

“totoo namang bukas zipper ng jeans niya noon e!”

“ngayon manigas ka. ‘di ko sasabihin kung kelan siya uuwi.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

finals week, bugbog ang katawan ni baekhyun. ang activities? tambak. iba ang level ng paghihirap niya dito, pero kahit mahirap ay masaya siya sa ginagawa niya. katatapos niya lang sa drawing studio review. pabalik na sa dorm to eat and to fucking sleep dahil since nakatapak siya dito, hindi niya na alam kung ano ang tulog.

oh yes, kahit gg ang mga gawain niya dito ay updated pa rin siya sa kaganapan sa pilipinas. yes, alam niya talaga. walang labis, walang kulang. kaya ‘di rin nakapagtataka noong nagplano siyang umuwi dahil sa nalaman niya kay chanyeol. pinigilan siya ng lahat, of course. two-year program ang mfa sa risd, patapos pa lang siya sa one year. _kaya pa, kakayanin._

biglang tinamad siya kumain ng dinner. nagdecide na makiupdate na lang kay jongdae, pero bago pa mabuksan ang skype ay may narecieve siyang message. from pcy. _pcy?_

 

 

 

 _i’ll wait for you, b_  
_hihintayin kita_  
_handa akong salubungin ka muli sa panibago nating tagpuan_  
_dahil alam kong tayo talaga ang itinakda hanggang dulo ng maykapal_

_mahal kita. mahal na mahal._

  
_- **pcy**_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“dae, listen to me,i need a new home pagdating ko d’yan.” may paawa effect pa siya para dama ni jongdae.

“sorry baek, pangdalawang tao lang talaga kasya rito. for sure naman din na ayaw mo makarinig nang pumapalakpak every night, right?”

“dae, nakakadiri ka pa rin.”

“aba, kasalanan ko ba na tinakasan mo si chanyeol at ngayon ay single ka pa rin?”

“excuse me?”

“and no, hindi counted ‘yung nakahook up mo d‘yan na may eight or nine? inches of—”

“ _puta_ , fine.” binabaan niya na lang ng tawag si jongdae.

 

 

“bye, rhode island _._ ” he says through the noises of the airport, holding his luggage so tightly as he gets so overwhelmed by this situation. _malapit na._ pero bago pa siya maka-abante ay may tawag siya from jongdae.

 

 

“ano na naman?”

“may alam na ‘ko—wait, are you already in the airport? baek? oh my god pupunta na ba ‘kong NAIA?” napairap si baekhyun even though ‘di siya nakikita nito.

“tange, bukas pa ‘ko maglaland d’yan.”

“okay,pero ayun na nga baek, may alam na ‘ko kung sa’n ka na pwede tumuloy.”

“talaga? ang bilis naman? magic? saan?”

“sa loyola,”

“loyola sa qc?”

“yep,”

“loyola, as in, loyola grandvillas? dae, sabi ko ‘yung lupang may bahay na mabibili ko using my bank savings. dae, mukhang lupa lang mabibili ko ro’n e!”

“shh, kilala ko kung sino ‘yung may ari. may discount ka na.”

 

 

 

  
isang tunay na kaibigan si jongdae dahil wala namang sumundo sa kanya. napilitan tuloy siyang gumasto ng almost 700php sa grab. at unang ginawa ni baekhyun matapos makita ang bahay ay itext si jongdae at sabihing, _“dae, pota ka, ‘di ko ‘to deserve.”_ it turns out kasi na townhouse style pero dalawang bahay lang na malaki with enormous gate. ang laki, ang ganda, parang puwede na siya bumuo ng pamilya. also, the interior design ng bahay ay familiar, parang nakita na niya somewhere ‘yung style.

malaki ang pasasalamat niya sa pinaka may ari dahil kung wala ito ay sa condo na naman ang bagsakwhich is ayaw niya na. four days na siya sa bahay, ‘yung mga furnitures isa-isa na dumarating. gusto niya rin sanang lutuan ang may ari ng bikong latik, his specialty dessert. kaso mukhang laging walang tao. parati kasing walang nakaparadang kotse.

“dae, isang pamilya ba ‘yung kapitbahay ko?” natawa ng onti si jongdae.

“nah, one person din na may alagang cor—aso.”

“hala ka? anlaki ng mga bahay namin tapos iisa lang nakatira?”

“okay, how ‘bout irequest mong bumukod kayo sa iisang bahay para hindi kana nagrereklamo d’yan, kanina ka pa e.”

“curious lang naman ako, baka mamaya isang drug dealer, murderer, or mafia leader pala nakatengga sa kabi—omg, may nagpapark na sa garage niya.” baekhyun looking out of his window habang pinapakinggang tumili si jongdae sa kabilang linya.

“dae, kingina ka, anong tinitilian mo?” ang ingay ni jongdae parang tumatakbo palabas ng room.

“wala! si minseok kasi!”

“alam kong mag-isa ka lang, ‘wag ka mandamay ng tao.”

“nasa sala ako baek,”

“whatever,” napasalampak na lang si baekhyun sa upuan, inaabangan na lumabas sa kotseang kapitbahay.

“oh my god,” napatayo si baekhyun para lumapit at maconfirm talaga na totoo ang nakita niyang lumabas ng sasakyan.

“baek? nakita mo na...?”

“jongdae kim...”

“yes...?”

“he’s so big... ang laki-laki, gago. ang ganda ng katawan ni neighbor...”

“tapos?”

“naka-tank top siya na yellow bakla. gago, i feel like kaya niya ‘kong mabalibag, walang any any during sex. please, sabihin mo hindi siya straight dae, please magpapabukod na ‘ko sa kanya...” at narindi na naman siya sa tili ni jongdae.

“baek, fyi, nakaloud speaker ka ha. omg natutuwa kami ni kyung.”

“eh?”

“baek! tell us pa ano itsura ni neighbor!”

“um, what for? kilala mo naman siya, let me landi in peace.”

“gagi! nakita mo na ba face niya?”

“not yet, i’m waiting ‘yung cap kasi—ayan, puta, nakapasok na. ‘di manlang niremove ‘yung cap, bastos amputa.”

 

 

 

may ngiti sa labi ni baekhyun paggising niya sa umaga. feeling niya may mangyayaring maganda sa araw na ‘to. oh shit. magpapakilala nga pala siya kay daddy, the neighbor. eight twenty, wow, ‘di naman siya halatang excited.

“tiya, anong ingredients for meringue?”

 

fortunately, natanaw naman niya na nasa garahe pa rin ‘yung mercedes ng kapitbahay. sign na nasa kabilang house lang si gwapo. okay, kinikilig siya because minsan lang siya biyayaan ni lord ng gwapong kapitbahay.

lumabas siya ng bahay, dala ang plate full of meringues na color pink. na may kasamang desire and pagmamahal. nag-ayos na rin siya slight, like, tight jeans and polo na labas collarbones. don’t him, ganyan definition niya ng presentable.

 

“baekhyun, alam mong marufok ka pero ‘wag ka mabulol. ‘wag din full force ang paglandi. low key, para ‘di halatang thirsty. ‘pag ‘di kaya, luhuran mo na lang, 'de joke.” pagchi-cheer up ni baekhyun sa sarili.

nagtataka ba kayo pa’no niya natanaw ng malinaw ang kabilang bahay? dahil ‘yon sa kapiranggot na harang sa garage nila. wooden divider with potted plants. for sure, may tiwala agad si pogi sa kanya dahil dito. tiwalang ‘di siya gagapangin ni baekhyun. bitch you thought, sa isip ni baekhyun. at dahil may araw, kitang kita niya ang magandang view ng,

“ _what the fuck_ ,” nasa labas si daddy the neighbor!

nakatanga lang siya sa labas while hawak ang kawawang naiinitan na meringues. feel ni baekhyun ang sweat from his scalp pababa ng sentido. ang init. nakakapaso. pero tigil muna para i-appreciate ang malapad na likod ng kapitbahay. oo, malapad talaga. naglilinis kasi ito ng sasakyan habang nakasuot na headphones. yummy. may hawak na hose habang kinukuskos using cloth ang pinto ng backseat. may time rin na binabasa niya ang paso malapit sa kanya.

 

_ako rin diligan mo, kuya._

 

pero nandito na si baekhyun, himdi na siya puwede magpabebe pa. umabante na siya para ibigay kay daddy ang pasasalamat niya. pero bago pa niya makalabit ito, he heard noises, a little bark, and a whimper sa front door.

“hala! oh my god! corgi!” tinalunan niya ang mga paso para salubingin ang welsh corgi then, he just squat down to pet it. he squeaked because it tried to jump in his lap but it was fat and fell backwards.

“you are so cute! what’s your name, thick loaf of bread shaped doggo?” while pinapat ang head ng corgi ibinaba niya muna ang plate na hawak. the corgi did little spin and fell to the ground signaling a belly rub.

“her name’s sarsi.”

“why is she named after softdrink?” busy pa rin siya sa pagrub sa nakalapat na aso sa ground.

”your favorite softdrink, _baekhyun_.” his hand stopped in mid-air, his lips formed a small O as a brief look of surprised washed over baekhyun’s features. _of course._

“h-hi...” tumayo si baekhyun at hinarap ang owner ng aso. _of course._

“hello,” nasa side mirror ang focus niya. hindi siya makatingin sa mukha nito. nahihiya siya. hindi niya alam gagawin. four years na rin kasi. marami kasing nagbago, marami nga ba? _i’ll wait for you. hihintayin kita._

“s-sorry, bye,” hindi na niya hinintay reaksyon nito at tumakbo na papasok sa bahay. nilock niya ang pinto at tumakbo sa taas para magmukmok sa kwarto. pero habang papunta ay tinawagan niya si jongdae.

 

“he—”

“JONGDAE, PAKA SIRAULO MO TALAGA.”

“ano na naman ba ginawa ko!”

“‘YANG UTAK MO TALAGA ANO.”

“ano nga?”

“si... si chanyeol. SI CHANYEOL ‘YUNG NEIGHBOR KO, DAE!”

“so?”

“ANONG “SO?” GAGO NANGGAGALAITI AKO SA’YO.”

“kesa sumisigaw ka d’yan, magthank you ka dapat sa’kin.”

“PA’NO AKO MAGTETHANK YOU KUNG NAMBIBIGLA KA.”

“pwede ba, hinaan mo ‘yang bibig mo. so ano ba nangyari?”

“nag-hi ako... tapos...”

“tapos?”

“tumakbo ako papasok ng bahay...”

“baek?”

“hm?”

“hanggang ngayon tanga ka pa rin.”

 

 

  
baekhyun woke up at five in the afternoon to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. nakatulog pala siya. ‘di pa siya nag install ng doorbell because wala pa naman siyang inaasahang visitors. wala na rin ang tiya niya para pagbuksan kung sino mang tao. baka si jongdae lang ito kaya hindi na nagpalit. he’s wearing the shortest short na pagmamay ari niya and malaking tshirt. he’s still quite sleepy, so he almost missed a step going down. mabuti na lang nakahawak agad siya.

“dae, i said may spare key sa artificial yucca plant sa gilid—” parehas silang nanigas sa kinatatayuan. pati na rin si sarsi na hawak niya.

“baekhyun,” halos hilain pababa ni baekhyun ang tshirt. mahaba naman, mid thighs, pero kita pa rin mga hita na hindi nilulubayan ng tingin ng katapat ngayon.

“chanyeol?”

“um, i just wanna say thank you for your pink meringues... ang sarap mo pala... i mean! ang sarap mo pala gumawa ng gano'n... and i-return ko na sana ‘tong plate mo.” nagsmile si baekhyun. pero nagstrugle si chanyeol sa pagkuha dahil naipit ng aso ang plate sa chest niya. before pa ni baekhyun makuha ang plate ay naglikot sa hawak si sarsi. he felt his hand push hard against chanyeol’s hard chest. puta, he felt it thumping hard din against his hand. but he had to force himself to move away.

kinover niya ang thighs using plate and lumayo siya sa kapitbahay. ang awkward tuloy. ibinaba ni chanyeol si sarsi sa floor. after niya mababa ay nagtatalon ang corgi sa direction ni baekhyun, signaling him para kargahin siya.

“sorry, sarsi,” kasi hindi naman niya alam kung payag ba ang owner.

“um, baekhyun...” chanyeol said suddenly,startling baekhyum who quickly looked up.

“yes?”

“can i ask you something?” tumango lang si baekhyun. probably he didn’t trust his voice right now. miss na miss niya na kasi si chanyeol, ‘yung dati sa kanila. hanggang ngayon pa rin naman e siya ‘yung favorite person niya. kaya pala bigla siyang nakaramdam ng uhaw para sa lalaki. ayan, ang awkward na rin tuloy lumandi or hindi na talaga siya makakalandi.

“how... how are you?” ‘di niya expect ang tanong, slight. pero baka kasi nakalimutan na niya ‘yung message niya sa kanya three years ago? mahal kita. _hanggang ngayon pa rin kaya?_

“okay lang,” _shit, ang tipid. ano ba dapat kong sabihin?_

“didn’t know ikaw ‘yung bago sa kabila. sabi kasi ni jongdae cousin niya lang daw.” kung nandito lang ang kaibigan niya, paniguradong nasapak niya na ito.

“ah haha, yep ako nga. ano... just tell me lang when ko ibibigay ‘yung kulang sa bahay, ita-transfer ko.”

“‘wag na. kung alam ko lang na ikaw ang lilipat, free na sana ‘yung bahay sa’yo.” baekhyun felt his insides melt, he’d missed chanyeol’s gwapong smile so much. gusto rin ni baekhyun na magmelt literally like a candle ora mismo. PAGING JONGDAE KIM. ‘YUNG PANABONG MO, MARUPOK NA NAMAN FOR HIS FAVORITE PERSON.

“uh, thanks? i guess?”

“baekhyun...” chanyeol asks with a bit of an awkward tone.

“what!” omg, hindi niya expected ‘yung sound na nagawa niya. _bakit ba kasi hindi siya deretsuhin!_

“u-um, sorry... i-i gotta go, have a nice—” umabante siya para lapitan si chanyeol na papaantras pa lang.

“wait, sorry, chanyeol... this is so awkward,god. i don’t know what to say, to be honest.” baekhyun just giggled a bit. parang nabuhayan ng hope si chanyeol.

“i know... baekhyun, this seems way too straightforward but if you still remember what i sent to you three years ago? i... i just want you to know that i meant every word of it.” baekhyun bright eyes widen, when chanyeol mentions the short message years ago. tumahimik si baekhyun. akala niya nakalimutan na ni chanyeol. _mukhang hindi rin pala._

 

“never mind. sorry. bye, baekhyun,” chanyeol stepped back. malapit na siyang makalampas sa wooden divider. _baekhyun, andito na, papalampasin mo pa ba ulit?_

 

 

“CHANYEOL PARK, I LOVE YOU TOO BWISET KA. I SWEAR TO GOD IF I’D SEE YOU WALK THROUGH THAT WOODEN DIVIDER, YOU WILL NEVER HEAR MY VOICE OR SEE MY FACE IN PERSON AGAIN!” lampake siya if marinig ng iba ang sinabi niya. basta nasabi niya ang gusto niyang sabihin noon pa.

 

chanyeol sigh in relief. he rush up to him and wrap his arms around baekhyun’s frame, pulling him into a very tight embrace. nasa pagitan na ng hita ni baekhyun ang plate because he wraps his arms around chanyeol. chanyeol inhales the smaller's scent and strokes his nape as he whispers against his skin.

“thank you, _fuck_ , thank you...”

“after all this time kasi... it's still _you_.” chanyeol bury his face in baekhyun’s neck, taking deep breaths before he whisper again against his skin.

“i love you, b... _mahal na mahal_.” baekhyun tears up and pulls away just to tiptoe and rest his forehead against his. chanyeol said the three words. this made him so overwhelmed.

“i... i love you too.” chanyeol smile softly and wipe his tears with his thumbs before he kiss his lips several times.

“i'm sorry i didn't say it before. i was just too scared to say it... i really thought i missed my last chance.” kung puwede lang talaga umakyat siyang langit at personal na magpasalamat kay Lord, gagawin niya. magte-thank you siya for the second chance. magpapakabait na siya lalo for baekhyun. hindi na niya ito pakakawalan pa.

“it's okay... gago rin ako e. that makes two of us, i guess. pero tbh, mas gago ka.” baekhyun manages to say between kisses.

“i love you. mas gago ako? yes, sige i’ll take that and if gusto mo magpaligaw, i swear gagawin ko. anything for my baby,” natawa si baekhyun sa yakap. tangina shit, _baby_ daw oh.

“bakit ko pa patatagalin pa e matagal ko na ‘tong gusto, aarte pa ba ‘ko? tsaka 'di ako nawawala, chanyeol, dahil nahanap mo na 'ko.” swear, need ni chanyeol sumigaw dahil kinikilig siya. yes, kinikilig talaga siya.

“so... can i be your boyfriend?” mukhang need din ni baekhyun sumigaw dahil para na siyang bulateng binudburan ng asin while nakayakap kay chanyeol.

“ _sure_ , chanyeol.”

 

 

 

  
he pulled away and carried baekhyun to his bed. baekhyun gasped kasi gago gamit niya 'yung beefy arms niya para mabuhat siya. chanyeol threw him down and hovered over body in a blink of an eye, his hand went to baekhyun's side. napaungol si baekhyun dahil ano pa ba magagawa niya e nasa harap niya na ang totoong blessing. trailing his hands down to baekhyun's flat stomach and chanyeol touched them. he went farther and rub before tearing his shirt off along with his short shorts.

 

“baekhyun... shit...” napamura na lang siya dahil walang underwear na suot ito.

“chanyeol! oh my god, 'di ka lang pala mabagal sa aminan ng feelings pati na rin— _fuck, tangina_...” baekhyun groaned loudly when chanyeol made his way down to his nipples, teasing them with his tongue. chanyeol stared at his _boyfriend’s_ face as he sucked on his right nipple...watching him squirm.

“chanyeol, kiss me,” never tumanggi si chanyeol sa biyaya, so ginawa niya ang gusto ng mahal niya.

“chan, wait... can i take your clothes off?” chanyeol nodded, nagchange position sila. baekhyun straddled him after taking off his pants, he kissed along chanyeol's hard chest before saying, “i love you, chan”.

 

“BAEKHYUN BYUN, WHY THE HELL IS YOUR FRONT DOOR OPEN? AND KANINO ‘YUNG ASONG MATABA SA SALA MO? DID YOU KNOW THAT CHANYEOL— _HOLY FUCK?!_ ” chanyeol grabbed the comforter and placed it on baekhyun’s lap.

“dae, can’t you see i’m busy?” hindi pa rin siya umaalis sa lap ni chanyeol.

“GAGO KA. THREE HOURS AGO, AGIT KA NUNG NALAMAN MONG SI CHANYEOL ‘YUNG HOT NEIGHBOR MO. TAPOS NGAYON NASA IISANG KAMA NA KAYO? NAGKAKAINAN? OH MY GOD.”

“just go away muna, magaayos kami para bumaba. we’ll explain it.”

“no... no... no need for explanation. bumaba muna kayo kasi hindi ko na kinakaya mga nangyayari.”

 

 

kumuha si baekhyun ng panibagong shirt dahil unfortunately, winarat ni chanyeol ‘yung kaninang big shirt na favorite niya. na manipis na dahil favorite niya nga so madali nang mawarat. running short pa rin na tinapon ni chanyeol malapit sa balcony. ang lala.

“so hindi lang pala sex ‘yung mangyayari dapat kanina? sex with feelings? yes?” nagnod lang si baekhyun while hawak si sarsi.

“god, baek, i’m sorry. wala akong inexpect na ganito. akala ko magsesex lang kayo with no feelings involved. pero gago kayo na pala.”

“is okay...”

“no! it’s not! promise, sa susunod quiet na lang ako pag nahuli ko kayong nagchuchuk-chakan.”

“dae, shut up.”

“no. chanyeol, alam mo ba the first time he saw you? sabi niya sa tawag, _“dae, please, tell me he’s not straight dae please, magpapabukod na ‘ko sa kanya...”_ ‘yon, gano’n siya ka-thirsty sa’yo.”

“guess i’m lucky enough na ako ‘yun. na ako ‘yung gusto niyang makasama sa iisang house? habambuhay?”

“wow? ang pabibo? ang yabang? pero tama naman?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
one month, isang buwan na sila magboyfriend. currently, nakahiga si chanyeol habang nasa ibabaw niya si baekhyun. his head resting sa chest ni chanyeol. every heartbeat nito ay rinig niya kasabay din nung sa kanya. wala silang clothes dahil katatapos lang nila. oo, mag-sex. chanyeol’s hand tracing different patterns sa likod ni baekhyun.

 

“wait, why puro name ko now?” baekhyun asked, glancing sa mukha ni chanyeol.

“dahil ikaw lang, sapat na,” napasnort si baekhyun, pero halatang kinikilig.

 

“b?”

“hm?”

“sorry.”

“for what?”

“sa pagiging coward ko before. sa pagiging tanga and insensitive, i’m sorry.”

“lol, ako rin naman pero sabi nga nila, past is past. mas mahalaga pa rin kung ano man ang nangyayari o mangyayari pa lang. nagkamali, pero natututo tayo, chan. ang pagalis ko ay para talaga sa’ting dalawa. look, if kung ‘di ako umalis? na mas pinili kita kahit ‘di ako naghilom? wala, wala rin. of course, wala rin akong mapapatunayan sa pinili kong career right now. salamat sa paghihintay, sana sapat na ang ngayon para sa nasayang na panahon dati.”

“you’re the holder of my heart, pa’no hindi magiging sapat? ang paghihintay ko ang patunay nun. salamat din, salamat sa ‘di pagbitaw at pagkalimot. thank you because you make every day great and every passing second worth it.”

“naks grabe, i love you, sagad.” a genuine laugh emitting the back of chanyeol’s throat that seems to vibrate throughout his entire body. baekhyun immediately gets butterflies.

“i love you too.”

 

“just want to clarify something that happened four years ago.”

“okay,”

“four years ago, i saw you with sehun at starbucks. ‘yung time na wala kang paramdam sa’kin. lalapit sana ako but i heard you saying na friend lang ako for you? na you kissed irene, dahilan kung bakit ako na kay heechul before? pero jongdae said na matagal mo na ‘kong mahal? ano ba talaga?”

“god, b, hindi mo narinig ang buong kwento. may gusto sa’kin si irene. i said may iba akong mahal. i thought she was you kaya i kissed her that night. time rin na inamin kong mahal kita, pero sa kanya ko pa nasabi.”

“nakakahiya...”

“i know right.”

“wait! meron pa...”

“okay,”

“so ikaw si mr. buttercup?”

“absolutely,” napawhine ng loud si baekhyun.

“grabe, ang tanga natin both.”

“hey! kasalanan ko bang pagnakainom ka, makakalimutan mo rin lahat kinabukasan?”

“the fuck? sino unang nag-amok ng away sa’tin dalawa? ‘di ba you?!”

“okay, okay, i’m sorry! pero just admit na na-in love ka na sa’kin two times.”

“excuse you? kapal ha.”

“don’t worry, mas whipped naman ako sa’yo, matagal na.”

“good because hindi ako halaman tulad ng akala mo. may crush ako before mo ‘ko makita sa fair dati.”

“what do you mean by that?” napasandal si chanyeol sa headboard ng bed niya at hinigit niya pataas ang katawan ni baekhyun.

“i... i don’t think... um, it was an embarrassing story, sobra.” isiniksik niya lalo ang mukha sa leeg ng boyfriend.

“sa naaalala ko, we hohol-ed bago pa matapos ang fair. you threw up between my car and sa may bangketa before pa kita maihatid sa unit niyo ni jongdae. so ano?”

“I DID THAT?” halos tumalon si baekhyun from the bed sa nalaman. pero pinulupot agad ni chanyeol ang kamay sa waist nito.

“yep,” then he kissed the tip of baekhyun’s nose.

“okay, okay, my god. sige, magiging honest ako,”

“‘kay, go,” huminga ng malalim si baekhyun.

 

“gabi ng senior high grad noon. nagdecide kami ni dae na pumunta sa event sa may makati. we’re both 18 na that time, after tumugtog ng mga banda, nagcelebrate rin kami because parehas namin naipasa upcat. but me being a low tol bitch, went to the cr para magpee and maghilamos ng onti. oh! before ko matulak pala ‘yung door e may papalabas na lalaki, matangkad. well, he was my first crush! ha! kala mo ha!” kiniliti niya ang side ni chanyeol pero nakapirmi lang ito.

“so ayun, crush ko talaga siya. wanna know why?” tinutusok niya ang abs nito.

“sagot!” chanyeol only nodded.

“kasi napaka boyfriend material din niya! napakawarm ng hands niya, like you! i was drunk and was being a bitch to him that night. he didn’t care though. pero ayun na nga, the embarrassing part? ‘yung sinukahan ko siya noon! never natanggal sa mind ko ‘yung scene na ‘yon. pero ‘yung crush ko, after kong masukahan—what the hell, nakakahiya talaga!—after nun, binigay niya ‘ko sa friend niya and ‘yung friend niya na ‘yun, binigay ako kay jongdae. magpapalit daw pero never ko na siya nakita, never ko rin nakita face niya... and i’m wondering right now, kumusta na kaya siya?” baekhyun tilted his head. oo nga, kumusta na kaya ‘yung first crush niya.

“you asking if kumusta siya?” tumango si baekhyun. iniisip kung nasaan na ang lalaki.

“well, karga lang naman niya 'yung love of his life niya ngayon...”

“karga? wait! pa’no mo naman alam?”

“because b...” chanyeol is smiling, slowly kissing his way up over baekhyun’s collarbones, neck, cheek until he reached his lover’s soft lips.

“what,” baekhyun muttered through his shivering and panting against him.

"i was your first love and your first crush too...”

“h-ha?” bumalik ulit sa leeg ang halik niya. baekhyun gave him access by turning his head to the side, making chanyeol moan in delight. pero need niya niya muna linawin lahat.

“b, wait,” hinawakan niya ang balikat nito at tumingin sa mata ni baekhyun.

“ako rin ‘yun. ako ‘yung nasukahan mo before. ako ‘yung first crush mo!” ang saya ni chanyeol ngayon. parang nabuhayan siya ng loob, sobra. kompleto na, buo na ang buhay niya. tapos na siya sa pagtatago ng sarili. tapos na rin siya sa paglilihim ng pagmamahal niya kay baekhyun.

“ba't tuwang tuwa ka pang nasukahan ki—WHAT THE FUCK?” pumiglas na sa yakap si baekhyun then, he moved off the bed. he stood there in all his naked glory, bare like the day his mother brought him into this world. pero wala siyang paki dahil,

“ALL THIS FUCKING TIME SA IISANG LALAKI LANG PALA AKO NAGING MARUPOK?”

“coincidence? i think not. i’d call it destiny or fate.” chanyeol crossed his beefy arms.

“wala akong sinabing coincidence!”

“c’mere,” sumunod naman si baekhyun at kumandong ulit kay chanyeol.

 

 

sa totoo lang, destiny talaga ang sasabihin niya, inunahan lang siya ng bibig. nakakatuwa lang. sa dinami rami ng lalaking makakasalubong niya, sa isang lalaki lang talaga siya tinamaan. baekhyun thought all of that was fake. complete bullshit, all made up so they can make money of those movies. pero hindi, dahil silang dalawa rin ang naging patunay. baekhyun truly believe now we all have that one soulmate. soulmate. ang sarap naman pakinggan. ang sarap damahin dahil finally tapos na rin siya sa pakikipaglaro ng tagu-taguan sa mapagbirong tadhana. finally, nahanap niya na talaga ang para sa kanya.

 

 

“nevermind. i love you and we're here together. it's all that matters.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kung ikaw man ay nakaabot pa hanggang dito ay SALAMAT! thank you for reading, pretty hooman~
> 
> kasi mga bakla, i never thought it would be this long! unang day na nasa'kin tong prompt TBH nasa utak ko na agad na 'di ko matatapos kahit bakasyon lmao but one month ago nagdecide ako na panindigan kaya CHARAN isiningit ko siya sa free time ko sa school at 'yung dapat rest time ko. now i think kung anu ano lang talaga nasabi ko dito lol kaya sorry again if may napansin na wrong grammar and inaccurate infos huhu i just used the litol knowledge i know about college and other things. but! i hope nag-enjoy talaga kayo dito no matter how badly written ;;;


End file.
